Familias De Sangre
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Kotaro es feliz viviendo en hacer lo que quiere, va de un lado a otro y disfruta de la vida, pero su libertad está por terminar. El nombre de su familia pesa sobre él y debe asumir sus responsabilidades. Un acuerdo del que no estaba enterado lo espera, pero no está solo. Su mejor amigo Tetsuro lo acompaña como apoyo, sin saber que su destino también está por cambiar.
1. Por La Familia

El auto de carreras recorría la pista a toda velocidad, daba vuelta en una curva, seguida de otra. El piloto, conducía con maestría mientras se enfocaba en la carretera a través del casco de protección. Estaba por derrapar pero sus manos fueron más rápidas y pudo controlarlo sin problema.

— Se nota que hoy tienes energía — Se escuchó a pesar de estar solo.

— ¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Yo siempre tengo energía de sobra! — Giró el volante.

— Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta.

— Esas cosas son aburridas.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?

— Por supuesto que sí. Apareceremos y después de media hora nos vamos.

— ¿Media hora? — Soltó un bufido — Eso es mucho tiempo.

— Veinte minutos. Es mi última oferta.

— ¡Lo tomo!

— ¡Vendido!

Comenzaron a reír. En un descuido su auto perdió el control, quiso mantenerlo firme pero fue demasiado tarde. Dio una, dos, tres vueltas para finalmente estrellarse en la pared de seguridad.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y cayó al suelo. Se arrastró y como pudo, salió del vehículo. Sonrió al notar que estaba entero y sin heridas. Lástima que su auto no había corrido la misma suerte. El auto de carreras se encontraba de cabeza y echaba humo mientras el motor daba sus últimos rastros de vida.

— ¡No! — Se dejó caer en el suelo — ¡Mi bebé! — Gritó.

Cerca del auto se acercó otro de color rojo con marcas negras. Paró frente a él y salió su conductor.

— JA, JA, JA. Kotaro idiota — Se rio a carcajadas mientras se quitaba el casco de seguridad — Te dije que tuvieras cuidado en esa curva.

— ¡Tú eres el idiota Tetsuro! — Se quitó su casco y lo aventó al suelo — ¡No lo hiciste!

— Claro que sí — Se acercó a él — No es mi culpa que no me hicieras caso — Dio un gran silbido — Baya desastre.

Una ambulancia se estacionó cerca y bajaron varias personas — Joven Bokuto, joven Kuroo ¿Se encuentran bien?

— ¡Claro que no estoy bien! — Se quejó Kotaro mientras señalaba su auto — ¡Mi bebé necesita ir a un hospital!

— ¿No es ir al mecánico?

— ¡No! ¡Necesita ir al hospital! ¡Un hospital de autos!

— Vendría siendo lo mismo — Observó al vehículo sacar más humo— Admitámoslo — Le dio una palmada en el hombro — Tu bebé ha muerto.

— ¡Mentiras!

— Ya se te pasará — Observó el auto — De seguro que mañana lo olvidas.

— Claro que no.

— La semana pasada estabas obsesionado con las motos y la antepasada con la batería. Qué sigue, ¿Paracaidismo?

— ¡No voy a dejarlo!… Aunque siempre he querido hacer alpinismo. En fin — Observó su auto y suspiró — Tetsuro, vamos a esquiar a Rusia.

— Ni hablar. No pienso ir hasta ese día.

— Oh — Lo observó con diversión — No me digas que les tienes miedo.

— Claro que no.

— ¡Entonces vamos!

— No podemos. Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta — Kotaro comenzó a hacer pucheros — Mañana ¿Te parece?

— Bien — Se cruzó de brazos — Pero ahora será en Alaska.

— De acuerdo — Observó su reloj — ¿Vamos a la Sicilia? Todavía hay tiempo.

— Sólo si puedo manejar.

— Bro, quiero vivir.

—

— Señor — Entró al estudio una mujer con una carta sobre una bandeja de plata — Tenemos su respuesta.

— Bien ¿Dónde está mi hijo? — Habló mientras abría el sobre.

— El joven Kotaro se encuentra nadando en Sicilia. El joven Tetsuro lo acompaña — Lo observó sonreír — Al parecer son buenas noticias.

— Magníficas.

— Si gusta puedo…

— No, no. Déjalo que se divierta — Habló sin apartar su vista de la carta — Que disfrute la poca libertad que le queda.

—

Bokuto miraba por la ventana mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento. Odiaba esas fiestas, eran aburridas y ostentosas. La gente le hablaba de usted y aguantaban cada broma o comentario sin sentido que decía.

— ¿Traje y corbata blanca con camisa negra? — Preguntó Tetsuro mientras se acercaba a él — Sí que destacas de todos nosotros.

— Mira quien lo dice — Lo observó — El único que lleva camisa roja.

— Que te digo. El rojo me busca.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?

— Apenas llevas diez minutos.

— ¡No es cierto!

— No se cuenta el tiempo en saludar a los invitados — Kotaro lo fulminó con la mirada — Vamos, apenas está empezando lo bueno. Además — Señaló con discreción a unas jovencitas — Hay quienes no te han quitado los ojos de encima.

— Y yo no he quitado mi vista de la puerta ¡Ya quiero irme!

— Bien.

— ¡Sí! — Comenzaron a caminar.

— ¡Atención por favor! — Se escuchó por todo el salón y la gente guardó silencio — Nuestro señor tiene algo importante que decir.

— Oh, genial — Susurró Kotaro — Vamos Tetsuro, apresura el paso antes de que comience a hablar sobre las responsabilidades y el honor de la familia.

— Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haber asistido a esta pequeña reunión.

 _"_ _¿Pequeña? Sí, claro"_ Pensó. Tetsuro se había adelantado y ya estaba por salir mientras que él seguía esquivando a uno que otro invitado.

— Una vez al mes hacemos esto para mantenernos en contacto y recordar que la familia es importante y siempre debe mantenerse unida — Se escucharon aplausos. Tetsuro ya se había escapado — Pero, esta vez quiero celebrar algo más — La gente dejó de aplaudir — Esta noche —Finalmente estaba con un pie afuera cuando — Me complace anunciarles el compromiso de mi heredero — Se detuvo ¿Había escuchado mal? Volteó y observó que era señalado — El compromiso de mi hijo Kotaro.

—

— ¡Dime que fue una broma de mal gusto! — Habló mientras entraba al estudio.

— Sabes que no me gusta bromear — Le entregó el sobre que había recibido esa tarde — Menos con temas tan serios.

Kotaro tomo la hoja y empezó a leer el contenido — ¡Maldita sea, viejo! — Gritó una vez terminado mientras rompía la carta.

— ¡Basta Kotaro! — Le regañó mientras recargaba sus manos sobre el escritorio — ¡La decisión ya está tomada!

— ¡Claro! — Comenzó a reír — ¡Tomaron una decisión que me afecta y sin consultarme!

— ¡Escucha! ¡Esto es por el bien de la familia!

— ¡Oh, que conveniente!

— ¡Eres el heredero de esta familia, así que compórtate como tal! — Dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio.

— ¡Al diablo con la familia! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque hicieron esto! ¡Nuestra familia ya es fuerte y se encuentra en la gloria!

— ¡Bien sabes que debemos establecer relaciones con otros!

— Esto no es justo — Se dejó caer en el sillón de piel.

— La vida no es justa hijo.

— No entiendo la necesidad de este matrimonio.

— Hijo — Habló con calma — Esa familia ha logrado fortalecerse con los años y sin la necesidad de establecer relaciones con otros. Dentro de poco se volverán la familia Yakuza más grande de Japón, es nuestro deber como mafia italiana establecer relación con ellos lo antes posible.

— Sigo sin aceptarlo. ¡No necesitamos de ellos! No necesitamos de nadie.

— Kotaro — Suspiró — Las relaciones con otras familias es importante. Tu madre era de ese país y por eso llevas el nombre que tienes. No debes olvidar partes de tus raíces.

— Supongo que esto también es parte de mis raíces ¿No?

— ¡Kotaro!

— Está bien, está bien — Comenzó a caminar a la salida — Todo sea por la familia ¿No?

—

Tetsuro estuvo esperando en su cuarto ¿Por qué se tardaba demasiado? A los cinco minutos dejó de tomarle importancia y se concentró en el videojuego que tenía enfrente. Después de varios minutos y tres misiones completadas, la puerta se abrió del golpe. Observó a su amigo darle patadas a la pared, sobarse el pie por el dolor, golpear la puerta con su puño y sobarse la mano, todo mientras maldecía a su padre. Volvió a prestarle atención a su videojuego.

— ¡¿Qué no vas a decir nada?!

— Ah, déjame adivinar — Se quedó pensativo mientras terminaba de darle un golpe a un dragón — Te tardaste porque te perdiste en los pasillos.

— ¡Claro que no!... Eso fue ayer.

— Ja, ja, cierto.

— ¡Me comprometieron!

— Oh… felicidades — Ahora se encontraba explorando una cueva.

— Nada de felicidades. Esto es horrible.

— Por dios Kotaro. A mí no me ves quejándome.

— ¡Pero a ti te avisaron con tiempo, la conoces y la celebración será dentro de mucho! ¡A mí me lo acaban de decir y ni la conozco!

— Bueno. Venimos de familias dónde las relaciones son muy importantes. Debiste tener eso en mente y más siendo tú que eres el hijo del jefe.

— Me sorprende que no estés enojado por tu compromiso.

— Y a mí que no te hayas dado cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar — Apagó su videojuego — ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

— Este mes.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es la desdichada que pasará contigo el resto de su vida?

— ¡No seas cruel! — Tetsuro se carcajeó — Y no tengo idea. Sólo sé que es de un clan Yakuza.

— ¿Yakuza? — Se sorprendió — Que extraño. Siempre pensé que te comprometerían con la hija de los Luchetti, están prosperando muy bien para ser una familia tan joven.

— Como sea — Se sentó en el borde de su cama — Mañana debo viajar a Japón.

— Japón — Soltó un largo suspiro — Bien, me convenciste — Se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿Eh?

— Voy a acompañarte. Hace mucho que no he visitado Japón y también no pienso dejarte morir solo Bro. Planearé algo para sacarte de este apuro.

— Bro — Sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Ya que si no funciona, al menor estaré para burlarme de ti en tu boda.

Kotaro le aventó una almohada pero Tetsuro ya había desaparecido.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la comodidad de su colchón. Sus ojos enfocados en el techo y su mente en la carta. Sólo le bastó leerla una vez para memorizar el acuerdo, el encuentro entre ambas familias y la fecha para la ceremonia. Pero lo que más se le quedó grabado fue la única palabra escrita en el sobre. Una palabra que como decía su padre, se volvía más fuerte a cada día. Una palabra que los representaba. Una palabra que era de temer en Japón. Una palabra que escucharía de ahora en adelante: Akaashi.


	2. La Familia Del Sol Naciente

Normalmente volar en avión lo divertía. Amaba las alturas y no había algo mejor, pero en ese momento el vuelo se le hacía eterno, cansado y tedioso. Una tortura de viaje directo a su infierno.

— ¡No lo soporto más! — Gritó mientras pataleaba en su asiento.

— Cálmate Kotaro — Le regañó su padre, quien mantenía las manos sobre los controles y la vista en las nubes.

— Cómo quieres que me calme. ¡Hace unas horas estaba en la comodidad de mi casa y ahora me encuentro en un avión con destino a Japón para casarme!

Su padre suspiró — Busca algo en que entretenerte.

— Bien — Lo observó por un momento — Viejo ¿Puedo pilotear el avión?

— Oh, ni hablar hijo, y en estos momentos soy capitán.

— ¡Déjame pilotear!

— Eres un peligro cuando manejas, Tetsuro me contó lo que le hiciste a tu auto de carreras.

— ¡AH! Tetsuro traibro.

— Deja de inventar palabras. Además, este es mi jet y no permito que nadie lo maneje más que yo.

Bokuto tronó molesto la lengua, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió de la cabina del piloto. Afuera, los guardaespaldas de su padre lo saludaron con respeto. Él los ignoró y se dirigió a la parte media del avión. Ahí, Kuroo descansaba sobre un sillón, con una almohada haciendo presión en su cabeza. Verlo tan tranquilo y sin preocupaciones lo molestó tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tiró de donde descansaba.

— ¡Traibro!

Kuroo gritó e intentó evitar la caída pero fue demasiado tarde — ¡Dios, Kotaro! — Gritó aún en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y se quitó el antifaz que tenía en los ojos — ¡Qué diablos te pasa!

— ¡Por tu culpa mi padre no me dejó pilotear el avión!

— No es mi culpa que seas un desastre manejando — Bostezó — Y fingir tu enojo por eso no quitará el hecho de que vas a casarte.

— Tienes razón — Se dejó caer en el sofá — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes — Se acercó a la nevera y tomo dos sodas.

— ¿Cuánto falta?

— Llegaremos en la tarde — Le entregó una bebida a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Waaaaa! — Gritó con desesperación — ¡Falta mucho!

— Tranquilo — Bokuto bufó molesto — Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no visitas Japón?

— La última vez fue cuando mi madre nos llevó de vacaciones y terminamos perdiéndonos en el bosque — Suspiró — Hace doce años.

— Como olvidarlo. Al final resultó no ser un bosque sino el jardín privado de una familia.

— Bro.

— Dime — Comenzó a leer el libro que había dejado en la pequeña mesa.

— Tú ¿La amas? — Cambió de tema.

— ¿A quién?

— A tú prometida.

— No. Yo sólo amo a una persona.

— ¿A quién?

Kuroo cerró el libro y lo observó con seriedad — A ti bro.

— Bro — Ambos se observaron y una atmósfera romántica inundó el lugar.

La ayudante de su padre quien pasaba en esos momentos se les quedó viendo. Sin perder un segundo, tomó su celular y comenzó a tomarles infinidad de fotos a esa bromántica escena. Bufó cuando comenzaron a reír.

— Pero ya enserio — Siguió hablando mientras la mujer continuaba su camino decepcionada por tan hermosa escena que se había esfumado — ¿Tú la amas?

— Es hermosa, educada, inteligente y amable con la gente ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

— Ah — Suspiró — Al menos espero que sea linda — Se cruzó de brazos.

El resto del viaje Bokuto se la pasó de un lado a otro mientras buscaba mantener su mente ocupada y tener algo en que entretenerse. Por otro lado, Kuroo seguía con el mismo libro pero sin prestarle atención. Observaba las nubes y su mente sólo se concentraba en alguien que vería dentro de poco.

El viaje había sido largo y después de tanta espera por fin habían llegado. Kuroo había sido de los primeros en bajar, pero Bokuto se resistía a poner un pie fuera del avión.

— ¡Ya no tienes cinco años, hijo! — Gritó su padre mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

— ¡No porque alguien me cortó mi infancia al comprometerme!

— ¡Kotaro, déjate de payasadas! — No obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró — Ah, es una lástima que se quede mi hijo en el avión — Comenzó a hablar como si hubiera estudiado cuidadosamente un discurso — Pero que se le puede hacer. Sólo espero que no le tenga miedo a estar solo en el aeropuerto y en medio de la noche.

— No… no pienso caer en eso — Habló no muy convencido.

— Es una pena — Está vez habló Kuroo quien había vuelto al avión — Sin contar con que una fiesta de barbacoa lo está esperando en el hotel para celebrar su llegada. Ni modo, tendré que comerme toda la carne.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mi carne traibro! — Salió del baño, momento que aprovecharon los guardaespaldas de su padre para sacarlo del avión.

— Engañado por mi padre y mi mejor amigo — Se quejó Kotaro una vez fuera del avión.

— Ja, ja, lo siento pero fue por tu bien — Le dio una palmada en el hombro — Bueno, nos vemos en el hotel.

— Espera ¿A dónde vas?

— A dar una vuelta.

— ¡Ah! ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Suplicó.

— No hijo — Intervino su padre — Tenemos cosas que hacer.

— ¿La conoceré hoy? — Comenzó a temblar — ¿Ahora? No me digas que ella está aquí.

— Lo conocerás mañana — Kotaro suspiró — Pero tienes trabajo como sucesor.

— No te preocupes bro, no tardaré mucho.

— Tetsuro — Habló el padre de Kotaro — Piensas ir aun sabiendo que no debes ¿Verdad?

— Bueno — Sonrió — Era mi plan desde un principio.

— Supongo que es inevitable — Suspiró — Dile que le envío saludos.

— Eso haré.

—

La joven caminaba a pasos acelerados por los largos pasillos de la casa. Si por ella fuera correría, pero a la señora no le gustaba que lo hicieran e intentar dar pasos grandes con un kimono no era de gran ayuda. Visualizó la habitación que era su destino y comenzó a caminar con naturalidad. Se arregló su atuendo y soltó un largo suspiro mientras se preparaba para lo que le tocara. Se detuvo frente a las puertas corredizas, se sentó en el suelo e hizo una reverencia.

— Que deseas — Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

— Lamento interrumpir las clases del jo…

— Habla de una vez niña — La joven se asustó por el tono fuerte en que le habló — ¿Y bien?

— Ya llegaron al aeropuerto.

— ¿Acaban de hacerlo?

— Hace media hora.

— ¿Y apenas me avisas?

— Yo… lo siento mucho — Se agachó más al suelo — Al parecer hubo un inconveniente con el joven.

— Tsk, pero que descaro. Bien, puedes irte ¡Pero sin correr! que vengo escuchando tus pasos desde lejos.

— Con su permiso — Habló mientras se alejaba lo más lentamente rápido posible.

Del otro lado de la habitación, la mujer se encontraba sentada en una esquina sobre una pequeña almohada. En medio, un anciano frente a una mesita observaba al joven de cabello negro que tenía delante de él. El menor sostenía un pincel fude y sobre la mesa, una hoja con letras en tinta china recién impregnadas.

— ¿Oíste eso cariño? — Se levantó — Voy a avisarle las buenas nuevas a tu abuela.

El menor dejó la pincel al lado del tintero de cerámica — Entonces yo voy a decirle a…

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Habló con firmeza. Los ojos del joven pasaron de su madre al escrito incompleto — No ahora — Le sonrió con dulzura — Primero termina tus deberes y después podrás ir ¿Te parece?

El menor sin decir una palabra, sólo se limitó a asentir.

—

Kuroo miraba con indecisión la casa: Antigua y humilde, pero bien conservada y pacífica. A pesar del tiempo seguía igual que en sus recuerdos. Se rascó la nuca y chasqueó la lengua. Era ahora o nunca. Aspiró hondo y tocó el timbre.

— Un momento — Se escuchó del otro lado — Vamos madre, regresa a tu habitación.

— Por dios hija. Si sigues así te juro que me matarás de aburrimiento.

Kuroo rio ante ese comentario.

— Pero que tonterías dices — Se escuchó mientras abría la puerta — Morirás por tus locas ocurrencias antes de… que… No puede ser — Al verlo, los ojos de la mujer mostraron sorpresa — ¿Te… Tetsuro?

— Lo siento — Sonrió — Llegué sin avisar.

— Pero que dices — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras sonreía con alegría y tristeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó — He esperado por este momento durante años.

— Lo sé — Le devolvió el abrazo — Yo también.

—

— Ah — Soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba a la gente a través del cristal de la limosina.

Finalmente era el día y saber que estaba por encontrarse con su futura esposa no le daba ánimos.

— Que te parece si jugamos shiritori — Habló Kuroo con la intención de animarlo.

— Ni hablar — Habló sin apartar la vista del cristal — No quiero jugar palabras cruzadas.

— Como quieras — Observó el cristal contrario y comenzó a tararear.

— Por cierto — Volteó a verlo — ¿A dónde fuste ayer? Desde que llegaste has estado de buen humor.

— Te dije que a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Hasta la noche? — Lo observó fijamente.

— Fue una caminata larga y placentera, nada más.

— Ya, ¿Por qué no te creo? — Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

— Hemos llegado — Habló su padre.

— Dios ¿Tan rápido? — Tragó en seco.

Cuando bajó del auto se impresionó ante la enorme puerta que estaba frente a ellos. Fueron recibidos por una mujer de edad avanzada y cuando entraron, su sorpresa por el lugar fue mayor.

El terreno en dónde estaba construida la casa era enorme. Había árboles, arbustos y bambú. La casa, grande y oriental en su totalidad con un estilo de la época antigua. A los lados, se observaba el típico paso solado de madera (O como decía su madre: rōka), con las clásicas puertas corredizas llamadas shōji. Mientras caminaban por el gran jardín se percató de pequeñas casas alrededor, seguramente de familias menores o ayudantes. Podía parecer todo menos una casa común. Sin duda en ese lugar llegaron a haber combates de ninjas y samuráis en el pasado.

Una vez dentro, visualizó los pasillos y se sorprendió por la gente. Casi todos portaban ropa característica de Japón. Por un momento se sintió incomodo con su traje negro que llevaba puesto y por lo destacado que parecía junto a su padre, su amigo y los demás acompañantes.

La mujer los guio hasta una de las habitaciones. Se encontraba vacía y tuvo que esperar sentado en el suelo. Su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo y de la nada, se le ocurrió una idea.

— Esperen aquí — Ordenó — Primero necesito hablar con...

— Viejo — Interrumpió — Necesito ir al baño.

— Ni hablar hijo. Esa treta dejó de funcionar hace mucho tiempo.

— Bien — Se cruzó de brazos — Pero hay de ti si ocurre un accidente.

— Está bien — Suspiró y observó su reloj — Pero te doy quince minutos como máximo.

— Claro.

Bokuto fue guiado por los guardaespaldas de su padre. ¿Qué no confiaba en él? Oh, bueno. Él tenía a alguien de su lado. Antes de llegar a su destino, Kuroo los distrajo por un momento y él aprovecho esa distracción para huir.

El conocerla era inevitable pero quería un poco más de tiempo. Necesitaba calmarse y analizar la situación. Unos minutos, era lo único que pedía.

Aprovecho el tiempo para caminar, caminar y más caminar. Sus pies se movían mientras se preparaba mentalmente.

Observó su reloj y según la hora, habían pasado diez minutos. Su poca libertad estaba por terminar y debía regresar, así que caminó sobre sus pasos para volver. Después de varios minutos de caminar, suspiró resignado y se detuvo mientras enfrentaba la realidad en la que se encontraba: perdido.

— ¡Con un demonio! — Se revolvió el cabello — ¡Cómo puedo perderme en estos momentos! — Solo y perdido en una enorme casa donde ni una triste alma se dignaba a pasar.

Se recargó en una pared y observó el estanque que tenía enfrente, donde una carpa koi había saltado ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

— ¡El viejo va a matarme! — Habló con fuerza — Necesito encontrar el camino de regreso.

— A la izquierda — Escuchó en un leve susurro.

— Oh, gracias — volteó pero no encontró a nadie.

— Pero si vas por esa dirección, te encontrarás con la muerte.

— De acuerdo — Habló no muy convencido y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria — Entonces tomaré el otro lado.

— No importa el camino que elijas en este lugar — Volvió a escucharse la voz — Al final, la desgracia te estará esperando.

— ¡Muy bien! — Paró en seco — ¡Quién es el gracioso! — Volteó a todas direcciones mas no encontró al dueño de esa voz. No había gente alrededor. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que se trataba de un fantasma.

Entonces, sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña habitación que tenía enfrente. Estaba apartada y transmitía un aura diferente. Su estructura era casi la misma al de la casa, con la diferencia de que su puerta no era corrediza y la única ventana que tenía era grande y circular. Con curiosidad se acercó a la ventana que estaba entreabierta. Distinguió un pequeño florero en medio del suelo de la habitación, con una hermosa flor. De ahí en fuera, todo parecía normal, corriente y casi vacío. Tocó el shōji de la ventana con intención de abrirla pero un rebote lo distrajo. Cuando giró su rostro, una pequeña lo observaba con una pelota en sus manos.

— Disculpa — Habló con nerviosismo mientras se acercaba — Estoy perdido y ¡Espera! — La pequeña corrió y dio vuelta en una esquina. Él la siguió y se detuvo cuando observó a la pequeña ocultarse detrás de un joven.

Bokuto al observarlo, se quedó completamente hechizado. El joven tenía cabello negro, corto y ondulado. De ojos finos y mirada, elegante. Sin duda, la persona más bella que jamás había visto.

— Disculpe ¿Usted es? — Preguntó con tranquilidad mientras la pequeña se aferraba a su ropa.

— ¿Yo? — Gritó internamente de emoción al escuchar tan melodiosa voz — Ah, lo siento. Yo soy… yo soy… — ¿Quién era? ¡Ah, sí! — Mi nombre es Bokuto Kotaro.

— Es un placer —Realizó una pequeña reverencia — ¿Puedo peguntar que hace aquí? Este lugar no está permitido para gente desconocida.

— Ah, lo siento. La verdad es que me comprometieron con la sucesora de la familia.

— ¿Sucesora?

— Sí — Asintió con nerviosismo — Somos de Italia y…

— Entiendo — Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y le susurró algo al oído. Ella asintió y se fue corriendo — Si gusta le puedo indicar el camino.

— ¿De verdad? — El de cabello negro asintió. No sólo era hermoso sino también educado y amable — Sí, por favor.

— Entonces sígame por favor — Comenzó a caminar.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó — Este lugar es muy grande, me perdí y terminé causándote problemas.

— No hay porque disculparse — Sonrió y Bokuto sintió un flechazo en el corazón.

— Entonces gracias. Fuiste de mayor ayuda que la otra persona.

— ¿Otra persona?

— Sí — Asintió — Estaba perdido y alguien me dijo que viniera por esta dirección pero habló de una forma escalofriante ¿O habrá sido un fantasma?

— ¿Fantasma? — Se quedó pensativo — No me diga que fue por el estanque que está cerca de aquí.

— Oh, ahí fue.

— Ya veo — Entornó los ojos — Bien — Se detuvo y Bokuto también — Si sigue por esa dirección, llegará a la casa principal.

— Muchas gracias.

— Disculpe.

— ¿Sí?

— Usted… — Lo observó con interés — Qué opina de su matrimonio arreglado.

— ¿Qué opino de mi matrimonio? — Se quedó pensando, asintió y habló — Que es un asco. Soy un alma libre y no dejaré que me aten a una persona tan fácilmente. Me escaparé en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

En menos de un minuto llegó a la habitación de donde había escapado. Su padre le dio una reprimenda y Kuroo se burló de él por haberse perdido, otra vez. Pero bueno, había llegado y eso era lo importante. Estuvieron esperando unos minutos más hasta que llegó la misma anciana que los había recibido en la entrada. Él y su padre fueron guiados por otro pasillo mientras Kuroo y los demás esperaban en la habitación. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

— Bueno hijo — Sujetó su hombro con firmeza — Tu futuro está al otro lado de esa puerta.

Estaba a nada de conocerla pero ya no estaba nervioso o asustado. Y mientras las puertas se habrían con lentitud, su mente se concentraba en alguien más: la persona que lo había ayudado. Iba a casarse con la heredera de esa familia pero su corazón ya había sido robado y tenía grandes probabilidades de volvérselo a encontrar. Maldición, ahora que lo recordaba ¿Por qué no preguntó su nombre? Muy bien, nota menta: Preguntarle su nombre la próxima vez que lo… Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe.

En la habitación, una mujer de mediana edad con un kimono elegante hacía una reverencia. A su lado debía de estar su prometida, y lo estaba. Pero con la única diferencia de que ella era él y lo había conocido hacía unos minutos.

— Es un placer conocerlos — Habló con tranquilidad mientras hacía una reverencia — Mi nombre es Keiji, Akaashi Keiji.

¿Acaso era el destino? ¿La persona que había robado su corazón era con quien iba a casarse? Se sintió bendecido y deseó que la boda comenzara esa misma tarde, pero de pronto… _"¿Qué opino de mi matrimonio? " "Que es un asco. Soy un alma libre y no dejaré que me aten a una persona tan fácilmente. Me escaparé en cuanto tenga oportunidad."_

Maldita sea la vida. Había arruinado por completo su primera impresión y en esos momentos no sabía si reír o llorar.


	3. Acuerdos Previos

Bien, bien, bien. Debes comportarte y actuar natural. Espera, ¿Actuar natural? ¡No! Si actuaba natural, entonces lo echaría todo a perder. Bien Bokuto Kotaro, no actúes natural. ¡Compórtate como el heredero que eres! Oh, no. Ahora estaba hablando como su padre.

Todos se encontraban en aquella habitación, sentados en el suelo sobre almohadones ¿Cómo les decía su madre? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Zabuton? Creo que era así. Y mientas los adultos hablaban, él seguía procesando lo que estaba pasando. Iba a casarse, eso ya lo captaba pero ¿Qué su prometida fuera un hombre? Nunca se lo había esperado. No es que le incomodara pero… Observó a su prometido con discreción. Desde que los presentaron formalmente no dijo palabra alguna. Bueno, él tampoco había hablado pero al menos no mantenía la vista en el suelo.

—¿Verdad hijo? —Preguntó su padre distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —¿Le había preguntado algo?

—Qué estabas emocionado por conocerlo.

—Yo —Sus ojos pasaron de su padre a su prometido. El menor levantó la mirada y al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— Ja, ja ¿Lo ve?

—Pero que apuesto joven.

—Como su madre.

—Ya para de una vez, viejo —Susurró.

—Aunque saco mi lenguaje cuando tenía su edad. Pero mi hijo no se queda atrás —Observó al menor de cabello negro —Sin duda la belleza de usted.

—Oh, no. Es más bien la viva imagen de su padre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Bokuto distinguió que Akaashi cerraba sus manos con discreción.

—De verdad me sorprendió mucho su oferta —Cambió de tema la mujer de cabello negro y ondulado.

—Bueno, si está inconforme podemos cancelarlo —Sonrió su padre con amabilidad.

—¡Oh, no! No me malinterprete —Se apresuró la mujer —Lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que nos llegaría una propuesta de una familia tan importante como la de usted.

—Era momento de establecer nuevos lazos. Además —Sujetó con firmeza el hombro de su hijo —Ya es hora de que mi heredero entienda lo que es ser el jefe.

—Te dije que pares de una vez, viejo.

—No es para tanto hijo. Ahora —Su mirada mostró seriedad —Pasemos a asuntos importantes.

— Por supuesto —Se levantó la mujer del cojín —Si gusta podemos discutir los término es un lugar más cómodo.

—Con gustó —Se levantó y Bokuto intentó hacer lo mismo —No hijo —Lo detuvo —Tú debes espera aquí.

—Pero…

—Está bien, joven Bokuto-san —Por primera vez le habló la mujer —Mi hijo también estará aquí. Será un buen momento para que se conozcan mejor —Sonrió.

—Claro —Habló no muy convencido mientras se volvía a sentar.

—Hijo, se bueno con el joven Akaashi. Si cometes alguna tontería no me haré responsable.

—¡No haré alguna tontería! —"Sin duda no lo haría… otra vez". Pensó en lo que había dicho cuando se conocieron.

—Bien. Joven Akaashi, fue un placer conocerlo personalmente.

—El placer fue mío —Habló por primera vez mientras hacía una reverencia.

Una vez solos, nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Akaashi veía hacia una ventana en silencio. Él tenía muchas cosas que decir y a la vez nada. Igual no se atrevía a hablar para no soltar alguna bobería.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y esos minutos se le volvían eternos. ¿Qué podía decir en esos momentos? ¿Hablar del clima? ¿Sobre su pasado? ¿Preguntar por el origen de la casa? ¿Búhos? ¿Su futuro, juntos? ¡No! Eso último era ir muy rápido. Tal vez debía empezar con una presentación simple y sin complicaciones. Sí, eso era mejor. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?

—Disculpe por no haberle dicho quién era cuando nos encontramos.

—¡Ah! ¡No debes disculparte por eso! Es más, el que debe hacerlo soy yo. Me perdí en tu casa. De verdad soy un desastre cuando estoy en lugares nuevos —Rio con nerviosismo.

—Entiendo. Entonces —Realizó una reverencia —Me disculpo por lo otro.

—¿Lo otro? —Preguntó confundido.

—El ser la razón de que su alma libre quedé atada.

—Ah. No, yo…

—¡Akaashi-sama! —La puerta corrediza fue abierta, mostrando a un joven en yukata —Lamento interrumpirlo pero tenemos un problema con… —Se percató de Bokuto y realizó una reverencia —Lo siento mucho. No sabía que estaba ocupado.

—Descuide, está bien —Se levantó.

—Espe…

—No se preocupe —Al salón entró una joven —Ella estará al tanto de usted. Si necesita algo no dude en pedírselo —Salió de la habitación y se detuvo al otro lado de la puerta corrediza —Yo —Su mirada se entristeció —De verdad lo lamento.

De nueva cuenta, Bokuto y la habitación quedaron en silencio. Una hora pasó en completo silencio hasta que volvió su padre por él. Cuando salieron de aquella casa, Bokuto comenzó a buscar a su amigo con desesperación.

—El joven Kuroo se ha ido —Habló la ayudante de su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Que se ha ido. Poco después de que usted se fuera con su padre. Tomó prestado un vehículo pero al parecer sólo lo dejaron en la mitad del camino por lo que no sabemos su destino y no tenemos idea.

—No puede ser ¡Doble traibro!

—Está bien hijo. Tu amigo volverá pronto.

—Pero…

—Te dije que está bien, aunque —Suspiró.

—

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Tetsuro —Ya tengo que irme —Habló mientras observaba el ocaso —Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero…

—No te preocupes, yo también voy a irme. Visitaré a alguien en el cementerio y quiero que sepa que has vuelto.

—Entiendo.

—Pero, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea que vinieras —Habló la mujer de cabello negro en la entrada de la casa —Tu amigo te necesita en estos momentos.

—Está bien. Además —La abrazó —Yo te necesito más en estos momentos de lo que él me necesita a mí.

—Tetsuro —Lentamente sus ojos se humedecieron y se hundió en el cuello de Kuroo —Yo… lo siento. Lo siento tanto —Comenzó a llorar.

—

Bokuto jugaba con una pequeña pelota: la lanzaba a la pared, rebotaba y terminaba regresando a su mano. " _El ser la razón de que su alma libre quedé atada_ ". La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Por primera vez deseaba regresar el tiempo y evitar haber dicho lo que le dijo. ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su boca con semejante insulto? Pero, si su prometido no fuera su prometido ¿Seguiría pensando en lo mismo?

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, volteó y formó una mueca de disgusto ante la persona que había entrado.

—¡Finalmente apareces, Tetsuro idiota!

—Lo siento.

—¡Me dejaste morir solo!

—Lo siento.

—¡Un lo siento no solucionará nada! —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento.

—Espera — Se le acercó con curiosidad —¿Estuviste llorando?

—Digamos que tuve un momento muy conmovedor —Se apartó —¿Y? ¿Cómo es él?

—¡Oh, cierto! Tengo algo impactante que decirte.

—Déjame adivinar —Tomó una botella de agua de la pequeña nevera —Al fin te diste cuenta que es él.

—¡No vas a creerlo! —Lo ignoró.

— ¿Es él y no ella?

—¡No tengo una prometida sino un prometido! —Gritó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Se sorprendió.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?

—¿Olvidaste la conversación de esta mañana?

—¿Esta mañana?

—

 _—_ _Vamos viejo, ¿Ya la viste?_

 _—_ _No lo he visto._

 _—_ _¿Cómo es ella?_

 _—_ _No tengo idea de cómo es ÉL._

 _—_ _¿Es hermosa?_

 _—_ _Pues sí, dicen que es alguien hermoso y elegante._

 _—_ _¿Elegante? ¿Ella es elegante?_

 _—_ _Sí hijo. ÉL es elegante. También ÉL es amable._

 _—_ _Entonces es hermosa, elegante y amable. Oh, genial. Ahora estoy más nervioso de conocerla._

 _—_ _No puede ser, hijo —Su padre lo vio con tranquilidad —¿Sigues sin darte cuenta?_

 _—_ _¿De qué?_

 _—_ _Oh, amigo —Negó Kuroo mientras evitaba reírse —¿Eres? O te haces._

 _—_ _¡¿Uh?!_

 _—_ _Olvídalo. Sin duda lo eres —Salió de la habitación mientras comenzaba a carcajearse._

 _—_ _De que hablan ¿Se están burlando? ¡Quiero saber que está pasando aquí!_

 _—_ _No te preocupes hijo —Se anudó la corbata y se dio una última mirada al espejo —Ya te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos —Observó su reloj —Bien. Es hora._

—

—¡Ah! —Soltó un grito —¡El viejo hablaba de él!

—Demasiado tarde para darte cuenta bro.

—Pero no es justo —Se cruzó de brazos —Debieron de habérmelo dicho directamente.

—No nos culpes por tu falta de atención. Pero bueno, ¿Cómo es?

—Oh, cierto. Es… es… —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar esos parpados caído y sus labios silenciosos.

—A juzgar por tu expresión —Lo observó mientras tomaba agua —Podría decir que has caído a sus pies.

—No es cierto…

—Admítelo amigo. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Qué impresión le diste.

—Pues — _"Que es un asco. Soy un alma libre y no dejaré que me aten a una persona tan fácilmente. Me escaparé en cuanto tenga oportunidad" —_ Bro —Se le acercó a pasos lentos y extendió sus brazos —Necesito un abrazo.

—Eso me dice todo —Lo abrazó y le dio palmadas en la espalda —La regaste.

—¡¿Y cómo querías que supiera que era él?!

—Qué le hiciste.

—Nada —Habló en un puchero.

—Qué le dijiste.

—¡Sólo cállate y consuélame!

—Claro, claro.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y Kuroo se separó para poder abrir.

—Joven Bokuto —Entró la asistente a la habitación —Su padre desea hablar con usted.

—¡Oh, no! bro, no quiero ir.

—Buena suerte.

—También quiere hablar con usted —Se dirigió a Kuroo.

—Ah —Soltó un largo suspiro. Ya lo veía venir —¿Oíste eso? No morirás solo.

Ambos junto con la ayudante se dirigieron a la habitación de su padre. A los pocos minutos entraron y su padre les pidió (obligó) sentarse en el sofá. Su padre se sentó en el otro sofá.

—La boda se llevará a cabo la próxima semana —Habló sin rodeos.

—¡¿Tan rápido?! —Exclamó Bokuto.

—Mientras más pronto, mejor.

—Interesante —Susurró Kuroo.

—Pe… pe… pero apenas nos vimos hoy.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse.

—Bien —Bokuto soltó un largo suspiro.

—La boda será…

—Con respecto a eso y ya que será inevitable —Interrumpió —Quiero que sea en Cerdeña o Sicilia, Venecia si no se puede en las otras dos.

—Hijo.

—Y sobre la casa, quiero la de…

—Kotaro —Suspiró —La boda será aquí.

—¿Eh? —Bokuto estaba sorprendido.

—Y después comenzarás a vivir en Japón.

—No… juegues…

—No estoy jugando. Comenzarás tu vida en este lugar.

—Pero…

—Eso fue parte del acuerdo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ella te lo pidió?

—En realidad ella estaba dispuesta a que su hijo se fuera a Italia, pero yo me negué.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se levantó de golpe.

—Tranquilo, hijo.

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió eso?!

—Kotaro.

—¡Nuestra familia es más fuerte que la de ellos, por lo tanto es lógico que nos quedemos en Italia!

—El joven Akaashi y tú no se moverán de aquí.

—¡Mi madre era de aquí y tuvo que irse a Italia!

—Esos eran otros tiempos y otros términos.

—¡Mi madre dejo su vida por ti!

—¡Kotaro Luciano!

—¡No me llames así! —Gritó con fuerza —¡Mi nombre es Bokuto! ¡Bokuto Kotaro y nada más! ¡Que te quede bien claro!

Bokuto se dirigió a la entrada y salió mientras azotaba la puerta con fuerza.

—Sigue sin perdonarlo, Don —Habló el pelinegro mientras mantenía la vista en la puerta.

—Ni siquiera yo me he perdonado —Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

—Ah —Suspiró Kuroo mientras se dirigía a la salida —Voy por él.

—Déjalo. Necesita unos momentos a solas —Negó el jefe con la cabeza —Además, debo hablar seriamente contigo —Kuroo detuvo sus pasos —Era inevitable esta conversación desde que llegamos y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Sólo pensé —Volteó y sonrió —Que podía tener más tiempo.

—No debes preocuparte. De hecho —Entornó sus ojos —Nos beneficiará a ambos.

—

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Bokuto mientras depositaba flores en el pequeño jarrón —Ésta será la última vez que podré visitarte —Soltó un triste suspiro.

Estuvo un largo tiempo en silencio, contemplando la placa de metal de aquél pequeño mausoleo. Recordando aquellos tiempos en el que era sostenido por esos delicados y amables brazos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono y sin mucho ánimo, contestó.

—Qué quieres.

—Que rudo, amigo.

—Pues que esperabas. Me dejaste solo.

—Lo siento bro, pero tuve que quedarme en Japón por órdenes del jefe.

—Cuando sea el jefe te juro que te dispararé si me vuelves a dejar morir solo.

—Claro… Kotaro, estás con tu madre ¿Verdad?

—Solo regresé por eso —Contempló el grabado en la placa que tenía su nombre —Pero ya debo irme —Habló al ver a la asistente de su padre —El avión partirá dentro de poco. Es injusto —Susurró —¿Por qué tengo que dejar mi vida e ir allá? Yo no deseé esto.

—Él tampoco lo deseó ¿O sí?

—Yo…

—¿Hubieras preferido que él dejara todo por ti?

—No. No quiero que deje su hogar.

—¿Entonces?

—Buscaría una solución.

—No hay escapes, amigo. No importa cuánto busques. Al final, alguien terminará perdiendo.

Ante ese comentario Bokuto soltó un chasquido y colgó sin decir otra palabra.

—Sin duda está molesto —Habló Kuroo mientras observaba su teléfono.

—No debiste decirle eso a tu amigo en primer lugar —Lo reprendió la mujer de cabello negro.

—Pero es la verdad. Al final alguien termina perdiendo.

—No cariño —Negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con taza en mano —Al final, todos pierden.

—Lo sé —Hundió el tenedor en la fresa de su rebanada de pastel.

—Y… ¿Con quién va a casarse? —Preguntó no muy convencida de haber hablado.

—Con el heredero de la familia Akaashi —

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mujer soltó la taza y ésta se estrelló contra suelo.

—¿Qué… dijiste? —Preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Akaashi. Lo sé, lo sé —Comenzó a recoger los pedazos —Es una familia que se está volviendo muy fuerte.

—Sí —Rio con nerviosismos y se acercó a una mesita con discreción —Tetsuro —Volteó la foto que se encontraba en un marco de plata —Ten cuidado.

—

—Entonces va a casarse —Se escuchó del interior de la habitación.

—Así es —Contestó mientras se recargaba en la pared —Están preparando todo para la ceremonia.

—Parece un idiota.

—A simple —Sonrió al recordarlo —Pero sus ojos muestran inocencia.

—Irónico viniendo del primogénito de un mafioso.

—También lo pensé, pero es cierto.

—Ya veo, inocencia. Lo siento por él… ¿Y cómo se encuentra su abuela?

Keiji soltó un largo suspiro mientras se acostaba en el suelo de madera —Sigue hablando como si ella estuviera ahí, haciéndole compañía.

—Compañía —Se escuchó una pequeña risa —¿Será cómo amiga? O cómo verdugo —Keiji no respondió —Es mejor que vaya a descansar. Mañana le espera un gran día.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí —Habló mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en pequeñas luciérnagas que danzaban sobre el estanque —Me conformo con un momento.

—Sabe que no puedo, pero le doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

—Recuerda que no me gusta que me hables de usted.

—Y tú recuerda que no deberías estar aquí.

—Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo.

—Los juguetes rotos no pueden salir a jugar más.

—Tú no…

—Buenas noches —Interrumpió —Y de nuevo felicidades, joven heredero.


	4. Vidas Entrelazadas

—Quién lo hubiera imaginado —Habló la joven de piel blanca que se encontraba sentada frente al tocador —Yo pensé que iban a comprometerlo con la hija de los Luchetti.

—¡Oh, yo también lo pensé! —Exclamó su compañera de vestido rojo con negro. Se acercó a la joven y comenzó a cepillar su cabello con delicadeza —Creo que todos lo pensamos.

—Hasta ella también lo pensó —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante el toque de la de cabello negro —Está que echa humo.

—Supongo que es normal —Se quedó pensando con las hebras doradas entre sus dedos —Que estés segura que vas a convertirte en la esposa del futuro Don y resulté que no —Encogió sus hombros y siguió cepillando ese cabello ondulado que tanto amaba —Eso le pasa por creerse superior a todos. Incluso ya estaba dando órdenes.

—Y diciendo que ella es más hermosa del hombre que le quitó su futuro —Sonrió con burla la de ojos dorados —Que patética.

—¿Y? ¿Tú crees que esté en la boda? —Tomó un broche en forma de media luna y se lo colocó sobre el cabello.

—Debe de. Sería una falta de respeto no hacerlo —Tomó los anteojos de armazón negro y se los colocó, mejorando su vista considerablemente —Además de que la vi anoche en la recepción del hotel. Se notaba su enojo a metros.

—Será divertido ver su rostro de disgusto en la boda —Soltó una carcajada —Claro que —La abrazó y la contempló a través del espejo —no voy a apartar mis ojos de ti. Estás hermosa.

—Ba… basta de decir tonterías —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se apartó del abrazó —Ya es hora.

—Jaja. Pero que linda —La menor tronó molesta la lengua —Bien, bien —Abrió la puerta de la habitación y realizó una reverencia —Después de usted, mi pequeña luciérnaga.

El silencio que reinaba la habitación comenzó a llenarse por el escándalo formado afuera. En el gran corredor, mucha gente caminaba de un lado a otro. Todos con trajes de marca y zapatos lustrosos. Los empleados del hotel ayudaban a personas despistadas y una joven comenzó un escándalo cuando su padre le dijo que era su deber presentarse en la celebración.

Una mujer de mediana edad pasó sin prestar atención al escándalo, subió al elevador y apretó el último piso. Cuando las puestas se abrieron, salió a pasos acelerados, recorriendo el gran pasillo. Se detuvo en la gran puerta y acomodó su vestido, ignorando por completo a los hombres con traje que resguardaban la puerta.

Aspiró hondo, sujetó la carpeta negra que traían en manos, aclaró su garganta y abrió la puerta.

—¡Y esto como se supone que va! —Se quejó Bokuto mientras dos personas en traje tradicional tenían varias prendas en manos.

—Kotaro, deja de moverte —Habló su padre con fuerza mientras se colocaba su corbata.

—Pero es que… —Le mostró la prenda que llevaba uno de ellos en mano —¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Hijo —Suspiró —Ya te dije que es un montsuki. Ahora deja que te coloquen la ropa.

—¿Un qué? —Se cruzó de brazos —Y no soy un niño.

—Ropa tradicional para tu boda y entonces vístete tú solo.

—¿Y no pude casarme de una forma más normal? —Realizó un puchero mientras los ayudantes seguían con vestirlo.

—Esa es una forma normal de casarse —Se colocó su saco —En Japón, claro —Su hijo realizó una mueca —Vamos Kotaro.

—Señor —Se acercó su ayudante y le entregó la carpeta —Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir.

—Oh, perfecto —Lo tomó y se sentó en el sofá.

—Por favor no se mueva, Kotaro-sama —Habló uno de los ayudantes mientras intentaba ponerle la última parte.

—Bien, bien. Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi Bro?

—Fue a hacerme un pequeño favor —Habló su padre mientras observaba el contenido de la carpeta —Nos alcanzará allá.

—Traibro —Susurró.

—Listo —Comentó uno de nos ayudantes y Bokuto se contempló en el espejo.

Un traje tradicional color negro, en la parte de abajo un hakama holgado con siete pliegues. Y arriba, un montsuki de etiqueta negro con un emblema(o kamon) de la familia en la parte delantera de los hombros.

—Viejo —Habló sin apartar la vista del espejo —No me veo genial —Revolvió su cabello que habían peinado hacia un lado y ahora tenía una apariencia más rebelde —¿No puedo utilizar un traje negro y ya?

—No, no puedes.

Bokuto bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Nunca se había puesto ropa de ese tipo y no estaba acostumbrado. Suspiró resignado y observó el emblema impreso sobre la tela: La silueta de un búho. Espera, ese no era el símbolo de su familia. Ese dibujo era más bien…

—Ella lo hizo para ti —Habló su padre sin apartar la vista de las hojas —Lo diseñó para cuando llegara este día.

—Para mí —Colocó una mano sobre el emblema y sonrió —Gracias.

—

—Se nota que están ocupados —Contempló Kuroo a las personas que caminaban a toda prisa de un lugar a otro.

—Ni se lo imagina —Habló el joven de estatura baja en yukata.

—Pero veo que a pesar de lo apresurado que están, mantienen la compostura.

—Bueno —Rodó sus ojos —A la señora no le gusta que corran ni hagan escándalo. Entonces —Alentó el paso —¿Me puede repetir el porqué de su visita? ¿No hubiera sido mejor esperar hasta después de la boda?

—El Don quiere deshacerse del trabajo para poder disfrutar de la celebración.

—Entiendo —Entraron a una habitación —Por favor espere aquí —Salió dejándolo completamente solo.

Kuroo suspiró y contempló el paisaje que se filtraba por la ventana: El cielo despejado, un colorido estanque, una habitación en el otro extremo y árboles de bambú. Tan aburrido.

Soltó un gran bostezo y al momento de cerrar sus ojos, sólo por un instante, distinguió una figura que llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos de golpe y asomó la cabeza por la ventana, pero esa figura había desaparecido ¿Había visto mal? No, no podía ser. Se talló los ojos pero el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza —Entró el joven a la habitación con un adulto mayor.

—¿Qué? Ah, claro —Se apartó mientras dirigía una última mirada por la ventana ¿Acaso había visto un ángel?

—

El momento había llegado. Aspiró hondo y admiró el templo que tenía delante de él. Su padre hablaba con el sacerdote mientras que Kuroo (quien ya lo esperaba en el templo) se burlaba con discreción por cómo se veía.

—Ya es hora hijo —Habló su padre al acercársele mientras señalaba atrás de él.

Cuando volteó, observó a su prometido subir las escaleras del templo junto con su madre y varios acompañantes. Su corazón se detuvo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando pudo admirarlo por completo.

Akaashi portaba un kimono (o Uchikake) de color rojo. Lo utilizaba arriba de otro traje y sin obi. Sus mangas eran largas y toda la prenda estaba siendo adornada por flores finamente bordadas. Sobre su cabeza portaba una capucha completamente blanca y redonda (si no mal recordaba, su madre le había dicho que se llamaba wataboshi).

Una mujer se le acercó y le retiró el Uchikake rojo, quedando con otro parecido pero completamente blanco.

Bokuto sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Ahora nadie podía negar que Akaashi fuera hermoso. Sus facciones finas, su mirada elegante y esos párpados caídos que provocaban.

Finalmente era la hora y realizaron una procesión hacia el templo: Adelante iba el sacerdote, atrás estaban dos ayudantes y después de ellas iban él y Akaashi, con sus padres en ambos lados. Atrás de ellos se encontraban familiares cercanos (Kuroo incluido).

Cuando entraron, todos se sentaron en los extremos de la habitación, a excepción de él y Akaashi. Ellos estaban enfrente. El sacerdote inició la ceremonia con un rito de purificación, en el que ambos intercambiaron un rosario y también los anillos. Después recitó una plegaria y procedió con el sansankudo. En esos momentos, Bokuto agradeció que su padre lo obligara a estudiar el protocolo la noche anterior o estaría siendo el hazmerreír, o eso pensaba él.

—¡Demonios! —Se quejó mientras revolvía su cabello —¡Lo siento de nuevo! —Con esa ya era la quinta vez que lo hacía mal.

—E… está bien —Habló el sacerdote —No se altere.

—Lo estoy haciendo mal otra vez —Se quejó.

Bokuto tuvo que disculparse varias veces debido a las equivocaciones que estaba realizando. Su padre suspiraba cada que cometía algún error, la madre de Akaashi decía uno que otro comentario desaprobatorio y podía jurar que Kuroo se estaba carcajeando internamente mientras grababa todo para burlarse en un futuro. Estaba echando todo a perder.

Comenzó a temblar y balbucear por los nervios hasta que una pequeña y discreta risa llegó a sus oídos. Volteó y su malestar desapareció al contemplar a su futura pareja: Akaashi, quien siempre había tenido una mirada seria ya calmada, ahora sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor y sus labios formaban una hermosa sonrisa que trataba de contener.

—¿Te hice reír? —Su corazón palpitó con rapidez —¡Bro! —Gritó mientras volteaba hacia su amigo —¡¿Viste lo que acabo de hacer?!

—¡Hijo, concéntrate! —Lo regañó su padre.

—¡Ahora menos puedo! ¡Dios, estoy nerviosos!

—Bokuto-san —Kotaro volteó de nuevo hacía el menor y él le sonrió con tranquilidad —Todo estará bien.

Después de esas palabras ya no hubo contratiempos. Logrando que el ritual se llevara de forma tranquila y sin algún otro error. Verle sonreír y escucharle decir que todo estaría bien lo calmó.

—

El gran salón se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Muchos con kimonos y otros con trajes. Sin duda se notaba quién venía de fuera y quién no.

—¡Muchas felicidades! —Gritó el anciano mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Gracias, señor Astori —Habló mientras se sobaba por el dolor.

—Esperemos nuestras familias sigan con las buenas relaciones que tienen cuando su padre se retire.

—Ah, claro.

—Mis felicitaciones por su boda —Habló otra persona en traje.

—Gracias, señor Luchetti.

—La verdad su boda me tomó por sorpresa.

—A mí también.

—Pero es bueno que comience a ver sobre su futuro —Se unió a la conversación una mujer con kimono de colores —Espero su familia y la mía también tengan estrechas relaciones en un futuro.

—Seguro —¿Y ella quién era?

Bokuto ya estaba harto de tantos halagos y hablándole de cosas que no le interesaban. Por más que intentaba terminar la conversación con uno, dos más se unían a la charla. Bien podría irse pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Esa fiesta era debido a su boda y no podía escaparse así como si nada.

—Disculpen pero tendré que llevármelo un momento —Habló Kuroo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su cuello —Trabajo. Ustedes entenderán.

—Gracias Bro —Habló Bokuto una vez lejos de ellos.

—Para eso me tienes —Se encogió de hombros —¿Y? Dónde se encuentra la pareja de mi Bro. Quero darle unos cuantos consejos de cómo lidiar con tus tonterías.

—Oye —Kuroo rio —Está cambiándose de nuevo. ¿Por qué hay tantas reglas aquí para una boda?

—Japón está lleno de misterios.

—En fin —Suspiró —¿Y mi padre?

—Lo vi hace unos momentos —Se cruzó de brazos —Creo que está arreglando algunos pendientes.

—Ya.

—¿Y has hablado con él? —Bokuto arqueó una ceja —Me refiero a si te has disculpado por lo que le dijiste al heredero de la familia Akaashi.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —Se revolvió el cabello y suspiró —Apenas y nos hemos dirigido unas cuantas palabras.

—Supongo que es normal —Le dio una palmada en la espalda —Pero no te preocupes. Su relación ser volverá más estrecha conforme se vayan conociendo.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó emocionado.

—Claro. A menos que la riegues más y termines causando una guerra entre familias —Se carcajeó.

—

La habitación se encontraba en pleno silencio. La puerta era custodiada por un guardia y dos jóvenes en traje se encontraban frente al jefe.

—Ahora acudes a mí y dices: "Don Corleone, dame justicia" —Comenzó a hablar mientras se encontraba recargado en el asiento de piel —Pero no lo dices con respeto. No ofreces tu amistad. Ni siquiera me has llamado padrino —Suspiró —Sólo te presentas en mi casa, el día de la boda de mi hija ¿Y me pides que mate por dinero?

—Disculpe Don —El joven de estatura alta y cabello castaño que estaba frente a él levantó una ceja —En primera, usted no tiene una hija. En segunda, no se llama Corleone —Suspiró —Y en tercera, fue usted el que nos mandó a llamar —Se señaló a él y a su acompañante de estatura alta y cabello claro.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Se levantó del asiento de piel —Sólo tenía ganas de recrear la escena de una película que vi hace poco.

—Ah —Suspiró el joven —Sin duda Kotaro es su hijo.

—Estoy preocupado por él.

—Lo sé.

—Yo, no sé si me perdone algún día. Y más con este compromiso.

—Lo hará. Porque como usted lo dijo: "Todo sea por la familia" —Su compañero asintió.

—Me preocupa su seguridad —Realizó un movimiento con la mano y el que se encontraba en la puerta, salió de la habitación —Esta boda —Frunció el entrecejo —Se derramará mucha sangre.

—Por eso nos ha llamado ¿Verdad?

La plática fue breve pero directa. Cuando salieron de la habitación, el de cabello castaño suspiró.

—Vaya lio ¿No te parece, Aone? —El de cabello blanco asintió —Bueno, y yo que pensaba que serían unas lindas vacaciones. En fin —Sonrió —Es hora de trabajar.

La boda había sido un éxito, al igual que la recepción. Todos se habían divertido y la celebración seguramente sería el tema de conversación principal en varias partes del mundo.

Ahora, Bokuto se encontraba más nervioso que nunca. ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Porque estaba caminando junto a su ahora esposo, rumbo a su habitación, de la que ahora era también su casa.

Demonios, demonios, demonios. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir o hacer?

—A… Akaashi —Habló con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que estaban completamente solo desde aquella vez en la que se conocieron. Pero a diferencia de antes, ahora estaban casados.

—¿Sí? Bokuto-san.

Piensa en algo inteligente. Piensa en algo inteligente.

—¿Sabías que en Italia hablan italiano? —Oh, demonios.

—Bueno… eso tenía entendido.

—No… me refiero —Observó a su alrededor —¡Tu casa! Es muy bonita y vieja… ¡Quiero decir, antigua! ¡Antigua pero genial!

—Gracias.

—Tiene un estilo único. Parece una casa japonesa.

—Lo es.

—Oh, cierto.

Bokudiota, Bokudiota, Bokudiota.

—Hemos llegado.

Ante esas palabras el corazón de Bokuto se aceleró. Akaashi abrió la puerta corrediza, mostrando una habitación amplia, sin muchos muebles, pero acogedora.

—Si me necesita para algo, por favor no dude en llamar. Mi habitación está al lado —Habló Akaashi mientras Bokuto entraba a la habitación.

—Espera, ¿Qué? Pensé que dormiríamos juntos —Akaashi lo observó por unos momentos y después bajó la vista —Ah, pero si no…

—Está bien —Interrumpió —Si Bokuto-san desea que me quedé entonces lo haré.

—No, no, no, no —Se apresuró —Bueno, sí me gustaría que te quedaras, pero estaré bien con la decisión que tomes.

—¿La decisión que tome? —Bokuto asintió con esperanza y Akaashi se quedó pensando un momento —Entonces —Realizó una reverencia —Que descanse y buenas noches —Habló antes de dejarlo completamente solo en la habitación.


	5. Nuevo Encuentro

—¡No viejo! —habló Bokuto mientras caminaba detrás de su padre—. No puedes hacerlo.

—Sabes que era inevitable.

—¿Qué no puedes estar más tiempo?

—No puedo quedarme para siempre.

—Pero quien…

—Kotaro, ya estás grande —se detuvo frente a la puerta de la limosina— y ahora casado.

—¡Apenas llevo un día de estarlo! Al menos quédate unos días más.

—Lo siento hijo, soy un hombre ocupado.

Bokuto cruzó sus brazos y realizó una mueca de disgusto.

—Escucha Kotaro, pronto heredarás el imperio que nuestra familia ha forjado durante años. Y aunque suene muy difícil para alguien como tú —sujetó su hombro con cuidado—. Debes madurar y aprender por ti mismo.

—Odio esto, ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Yo también, pero pronto mejorará.

—Luciano-sama —los interrumpió una suave voz.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Kotaro frunció el ceño.

—Que soy Bokuto, maldita se…

Kotaro volteó y se congeló ante la persona que había dicho ese nombre: Keiji.

—Se dirigía a mí, hijo —suspiró su padre—. ¿Sí? Joven Akaashi.

Una joven le mostró una caja de madera delgada y larga, con grabados antiguos y un listón rojo como adorno.

—Un presente de nuestra familia.

—No era necesario.

—Me sentiría horado si lo aceptara.

—Entonces lo recibiré con honor —habló con una sonrisa—. Por la forma de la caja estoy seguro que es una katana.

—Así es. Ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones.

—Entonces estaré más honrado al recibirla. Joven Akaashi —realizó una reverencia—. Mi hijo queda en tus manos.

—No se preocupe —le devolvió el gesto—. Me aseguraré que Bokuto-san se sienta lo más cómodo posible.

—Kotaro, cuida bien del joven Akaashi y no le hagas pasar malos ratos —entró al auto—. ¿Te quedó claro?

—¡Jamás haría eso!

—Es la verdad —habló Kuroo mientras se acercaba.

Al llegar frente a ellos, realizó una reverencia hacia Keiji, le dio una palmada en el hombro a Bokuto y entró al vehículo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó alarmado—. ¡A dónde vas! ¿Qué no te ibas a quedar conmigo?

—Cálmate, Bokuto. Sólo acompañaré a tu padre al aeropuerto.

—¡Yo quiero ir!

—Ya lo hablamos Kotaro. Tú te quedas.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, Bro. Órdenes del Don —habló antes de ser cerrada la puerta del chofer de su padre.

Bokuto observaba los vehículos partir uno tras otro. Cuando perdió de vista el último el último, se percató de la presencia de Akaashi al lado de la suya y la de nadie más.

Estaban completamente solos.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Hablarle? No. Akaashi había tenido suficiente con la plática de la noche anterior. ¡Es obvio que en Italia se hable italiano y que su casa sea estilo japonesa porque están en Japón!

Ambos que quedaron en silencio hasta que Bokuto, después de pensarlo tanto, se preparó para una simple pero agradable charla.

—A… A… Aka…

—Bokuto-san —interrumpió el menor.

—¡¿Sí?! —preguntó con fuerza.

—Espero haya pasado una noche agradable.

—¿Eh? Ah, pues —se quedó pensando—, tuve un poco de dificultades.

—¿Dificultades? —volteó a verlo.

Bokuto rio con nerviosismo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a los futones —sobó su cuello al recordad la pequeña molestia con la que despertó.

—Lo siento —realizó una reverencia—. Arreglaré el problema cuanto antes.

—¡No, no, no! —negó con rapidez—. No dije que fuera un problema.

—Pero quiero que se sienta lo más cómodo posible.

—Está bien, de verdad —rio—. Ya me acostumbraré.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro —asintió—. Además, no es la primera vez que duermo en ellos.

—De acuerdo. Pero si tiene alguna otra incomodidad por favor no dude en avisarme —Bokuto volvió a asentir.

Después de eso el silenció volvió a reinar entre ellos. De nuevo, Bokuto se alertó cuando el menor se estaba alejando.

—¡Akaashi!

—¿Sí? —preguntó sorprendido ante repentino grito.

—Ah…

—¿Sucede algo?

—Yo… —observó a su alrededor y una brillante idea le vino a la mente—. ¡Un paseo!

—¿Paseo?

—¡Sí! —asintió con energía—. Que te parece si damos un pequeño paseo.

—Tal vez en otro momento. Ahora debo continuar con mis estudios.

—¡Vamos! Será divertido. Además así será una buena forma de conocer el lugar.

—Tiene razón —asintió.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al menor.

—

—Entonces, Luciano-sama —la mujer realizó una reverencia—. Fue un placer tenerlo en nuestro humilde hogar.

—El placer fue todo mío —besó el dorso de su mano—. Señora Akaashi.

La madre de Akaashi soltó una pequeña risa mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosado.

—Señor —habló su secretaria mientras acomodaba sus jafas—, es hora.

—Bien.

Se despidió con cortesía y subió al avión, siendo acompañado por su asistente y varios guardaespaldas. Una vez adentro, suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Preocupado? —preguntó Kuroo, quien se encontraba en uno de los cómodos sillones.

—Un poco.

—No se reocupes —se levantó—. Yo cuidaré que no se meta en algún lío.

—Tetsuro —estrechó su mano—, cuento contigo.

—Así será. Me aseguraré de que todo marche bien.

—Entonces es hora que me vaya.

—¿Vas con mi hijo? O piensas desviarte de nuevo —Kuroo se encogió de hombros y él rio—. Está bien, aprovecha todo el momento que tienes y no te preocupes por tu padre. No se enterará de esto.

—Gracias.

—Bien, hora de partir —observó el presente que reposaba en un sillón. Se acercó a él y abrió la caja.

En ella se encontraba la filosa arma. Con funda de madera de magnolia lacada, decorada con tiras de rotten. Sujetó con firmeza la empuñadura, sintiendo las tiras de cuero entrelazadas sobre la piel de raya y que a su vez, cubría la madera de roble con la que probablemente estaba fabricada.

Todo fabricado con perfecto cuidado y a gran detalle. Como si su creador hubiera puesto su alma en ellos.

—Sin duda —desenvainó el arma y sonrió ante el brillo de la hoja— una obra maestra.

—Es muy hermosa —habló Kuroo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Me pregunto, ¿Cuánta sangre habrá derramado? —observó sus ojos en la filosa hoja.

—Supongo —se detuvo y aspiró—, que la misa cantidad que nosotros.

—

Bokuto caminaba con nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que aumentaba a cada paso que daba. No porque Akaashi estuviera a su lado, sino porque Akaashi ya no estaba a su lado y caminaba sin sentido alguno.

Ambos habían caminado con tranquilidad y Bokuto intentaba hablar sin soltar alguna tontería. Una anciana con yukata se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hablar con Akaashi. La plática estaba tomando mucho tiempo por lo que decidió dar unos cuantos pasos, y mientras su mente pensaba en nuevos e inteligentes temas de conversación, terminó completamente perdido.

Espera, ¿En qué momento se adentró al bosque? Miró a su alrededor y no había otra cosa más que árboles. Muchos, muchos árboles.

—Si Kuroo se entera de que volví a perderme pensará que soy un completo idiota.

Observó su reloj y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que llevaba más de una hora caminando sin sentido.

Al lado de unos arbustos distinguió lo que parecía ser un viejo camino. Sus ojos brillaron ante ese descubrimiento. Ahora, ¿Hacía que lado debía dirigirse? Optó por la izquierda, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Aceleró el paso al distinguir una construcción. Sus pasos se fueron alentando cada que avanzaba. Cuando llegó, levantó una ceja mientras su rostro mostraba confusión y a la vez curiosidad.

Frente a él había dos grandes puertas de madera. La entrada tenía varios metros de alto y con varios centímetros de grosor.

Lo que llamó su atención de esa entrada no era la imponencia que transmitía, sino que gran parte de ellas se encontraban quemadas, con grandes abolladuras y fragmentadas.

Entornó los ojos y se acercó a lo que parecía ser un símbolo grabado en esa entrada.

El tallado era confuso de ver debido a que en su totalidad había sido destruido por el fuego que alguna vez hubo. Se acercó todavía más y limpió la suciedad con esperanza de poder verlo mejor.

No pudo evitar saltar del susto ante una mano que sujetó su hombro.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarlo.

—¡Akaashi! —se incorporó—. Qué haces aquí.

—Eso debería preguntar yo.

—¿Qué? Ah, pues —sonrió apenado— me perdí.

—Me he dado cuenta —suspiró—. Lo he estado buscando —se dio la vuelta—, es hora de volver.

Bokuto se apresuró y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—¿Qué lugar es este? Cuando me di cuenta, había salido de casa y terminé en este bosque.

—Estamos en la parte trasera de la casa.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿No estamos en un bosque?

—Estos son terrenos de la familia Akaashi.

—Entiendo —soltó un silbido—. Sí que es grande.

—Lo es.

—Me imagino que la otra casa también es de ustedes.

—¿Otra casa?

—Sí, la que está detrás de esas puertas que…

—Esa parte no es nuestra pero me encargo de ella.

—¿De verdad? —dirigió su mirada hacía ese lugar que se volvía más pequeño a cada paso que daba.

—Así es —asintió—. Ese lugar está en espera de su dueño. Mientras tanto, es mi deber cuidarlo.

—Oh, entiendo.

Siguieron caminando hasta distinguir el ruido de las personas y ver las estructuras con las que Bokuto comenzaba a familiarizarse.

—Hemos llegado.

—Gracias, Akaashi —sonrió—. Me has salvado de nuevo.

—Es un placer pero, Bokuto-san.

—¿SÍ? —preguntó ilusionado al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por tan elegante voz.

—Sea más cuidadoso para la próxima.

—Claro… Akaashi.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, yo —quería que se quedara más tiempo con él, aunque fue sólo un momento—. Te puedes que…

—Akaashi-sama, su madre lo ha estado buscando desde hace tiempo —interrumpió una joven de cabello negro—. Debió haber tomado sus clases de latín y escritura antigua desde hace horas.

—Lo siento, iré enseguida. Bokuto-san, gracias por lo de hoy —agradeció mientras realizaba una reverencia.

De nuevo Bokuto se quedó solo. Observó alrededor, contemplando ese gran estanque por segunda vez. Estaba por irse a su habitación cuando escucha una pequeña risa. Volteó pero no encontró al dueño. Sin mucha importancia volvió a caminar, seguramente lo había imaginado.

—

Kuroo caminó a toda prisa por toda la casa en busca de su amigo. Se había entretenido más de lo imaginado con la mujer más agradable y fantástica que podía tener en su vida. Debía apresurarse de encontrarlo antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

—¡Kuroo idiota! —lo regañó Bokuto al verlo—. Volviste a dejarme solo.

—Por qué no me sorprende —suspiró—. Lo siento amigo.

—Por tu culpa me perdí.

—¿Te perdiste de nuevo?

—¡Sí! ¡Qué diga, no! ¡Como sea! Todo es tu culpa.

—Estoy considerando seriamente la idea de ponerte un chip rastreador —Bokuto se enojó más y él se rio—. Vamos amigo, sabes que estoy bromeando.

—Lo sé —suspiró y comenzó a caminar—. El viejo, ¿Te dijo algo?

—Que te cuidara —Bokuto bajó la mirada desconfiado—. Es la verdad. Tu padre se preocupa por ti.

—Es difícil creer eso cuando no estuvo mucho en tu infancia y te casa sin consultarte.

—Su trabajo no es fácil, y las decisiones que ha tomado tienen un propósito.

—Que propósito consiguió al casarme de esta manera. Ninguna.

—Bro —Kuroo estaba por decirle algo pero guardo silencio, observó a un lado, suspiró y después prosiguió—: Ayer, hoy o mañana —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Tu boda era inevitable.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—¡Al fin lo encuentro! —a ellos se le acercó la madre de Akaashi con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san —realizó una reverencia—, estamos esperándolos para la hora de comer.

—¿Oíste eso, amigo? Comer siempre te pone de buenas.

—Bien —fueron guiados por la mujer—. Espero seguir platicando con Akaashi.

—Oh, me temo que eso será imposible ahora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía sigue en sus clases?

—Deberías aprender de él y cultivar el poco conocimiento que tienes, Bro.

—¡Oye!

—Es la verdad —rio.

—Mi hijo Keiji terminó sus clases hace poco —habló algo molesta por el leve escándalo que estaban haciendo—, pero se le puso una pequeña sanción.

—¿Sanción? ¿Por qué? —se alarmó Kotaro.

—Llegar tarde a sus clases es una falta que no se puede tomar a la ligera —negó a modo de desaprobación—. No podrá salir de la habitación de estudios hasta que haya terminado toda la tarea extra que se le dejo.

—Pero fue mi culpa que llegara tarde —se apresuró a decir—. Yo le pedí que caminara conmigo y estuvo buscándome cuando me perdí.

—Agradezco su amabilidad, pero no aligere la culpa de mi hijo. La caminata se pudo hacer en otro momento que tuviera libre y hay muchas personas que pudieron buscarlo —se detuvo en una puerta corrediza.

—Pero…

—Cometió faltas y debe ser castigado por eso —habló con frialdad.

Después de eso, Bokuto se encontraba más deprimido y ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de la deliciosa barbacoa que le habían preparado especialmente para él.

Kotaro cabeceaba somnoliento mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Vio el reloj que estaba a un lado y su desesperación aumento cuando notó que apenas daban las once de la noche.

Estaba dándose por vencido cuando escuchó pasos suaves dirigirse hacia él. Se levantó y sonrió ante la persona que se acercaba.

—¡Akaashi!

—Bokuto-san —Bostezó—. ¿Qué hace frente a mi habitación?

Keiji retrocedió un paso ante la energética reverencia que había hecho el mayor.

—¿Bokuto-san?

—¡Lo siento mucho! —gritó con fuerza—. ¡Por mi culpa fuiste castigado!

—No fue tu culpa.

—¡Claro que lo fue!

—No fue su culpa, Bokuto-san.

—Pero…

—Bokuto-san, dije que esta… —un ligero mareo interrumpió su frase. Se recargó en la pared y aspiró suavemente.

—¡Akaashi! ¿Estás bien?

—No es necesario que se preocupe. Sólo estoy un poco mareado porque no he comido desde la mañana.

—Entonces vamos a que comas algo —intentó acercársele pero el menor lo detuvo.

—La cena ya pasó —se incorporó— y comer en momentos no establecidos está prohibido.

—Eso es absurdo. Te puede hacer daño.

—No lo hará. Tomé algo que me ayudará hasta mañana —entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta corrediza—. Buenas noches, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto seguía de pie frente la puerta, contemplando el suelo y pensando que el castigo era más serio de lo que aparentaba.

—

Kuroo se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y apagó la alarma de su teléfono. Soltó un gran suspiro al ver que era la 1:45 de la madrugada. Se alistó y salió sin hacer ruido. Llegó afuera y se sentó en uno de los pasillos mientras observaba la luna llena sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

Exactamente quince minutos después de haber despertado, su teléfono sonó con discreción.

—Tan puntual como siempre —habló para después prender un cigarrillo—, Don.

 _—_ _Lamento tener que despertarte._

—Está bien —encogió sus hombros y aspiró la nicotina—. Prefiero estar despierto a esta hora, me tranquiliza la noche.

 _—_ _Mi hijo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

—Una semana de casado y todavía no ha madurado.

 _—_ _Lo hará dentro de poco. Tiene que hacerlo._

—Lo sé.

 _—_ _Pasando a cosas importantes —_ la voz bajó varios tonos _—, qué tanto ha sucedido._

La charla fue corta pero directa. Cuando Kuroo le dio una última probada a su cigarro, colgó.

—Bueno, hora de volver.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación cuando de golpe se detuvo. Regresó sus pasos con velocidad y por un instante el tiempo se detuvo.

Nunca se percató del estanque que se encontraba ahí, donde luciérnagas danzaban y carpas saltaban de vez en cuando con intención de atraparlas. El estanque era amplio y llegaba hasta la orilla de una solitaria habitación.

En el pasillo exterior de aquel lugar, un joven con yukata blanco se encontraba sentado con la mirada baja, observando como la punta de sus pies tocaban el agua.

Agradeció a la luna que estuviera en su máximo esplendor, así tenía el privilegio de contemplarlo mejor: su cuerpo era delgado, de piel clara y pura, cabello corto y dorado.

El joven levantó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Unos ojos dorados y hermosos lo miraban ahora.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, contemplándose bajo la luz de la luna mientras luciérnagas seguían bailando con suavidad entre ellos.

Acaso, ¿Podía existir ser tan perfecto en este mundo?


	6. Naturaleza Oculta

A toda prisa, sus pies se movían sin detenimiento. Pasos grandes, firmes y rápidos. Así caminaba Bokuto desde que despertó esa mañana.

—¡Kuroo! — gritó de nuevo mientras caminaba en uno de los largos pasillos — ¡KUROOOO! — volvió a gritar, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Hacía tiempo que estaba buscándolo y ya estaba desesperado — ¡KUUUUUU…!

—¡Kuroo-sama! — la voz de una mujer lo detuvo. Volteó y ahí se encontraba una joven que tapaba sus oídos —. Kuroo-sama se encuentra desayunando en estos momentos.

—¡¿Sin mí?!

—En realidad estuvo llamando a su puerta pero usted seguía dormido.

—¡¿Y no me despertó?! —cruzó sus brazos molesto.

—Usted le dijo que le diera una hora más para dormir. Kuroo-sama le comentó que iría a caminar y no puso objeción.

—¡Aun así, debió haberme esperado! — molesto frunció el ceño.

—Bueno — suspiró —. En realidad le gritó que lo dejara solo.

—¿Eso hice? — pensó por un momento — ¡Ah! Sí, creo que sí.

—Si gusta puedo llevarlo con él.

—¿De verdad? Genial, muchas gracias.

—No será necesario — Bokuto sintió un brazo sobre su hombro. Volteó y Kuroo sonreía enérgicamente —. Buenos días.

—¡Nada de buenas, Bro! ¡Te he estado buscando! — se quejó mientras la joven se retiraba, no sin antes hacerles una reverencia.

—Sólo fui a dar un paseo pero ya estoy aquí — se separó y dio un fuerte estornudo.

—¿Estás resfriado?

—Espero que no — le restó importancia y ambos comenzaron a caminar — ¿Y? Qué tal tu noche. Supongo que no muy bien por cómo me respondiste en la mañana.

—No pude dormir hasta muy tarde — confesó —. No he visto a Akaashi en los últimos días. Bueno, si lo he visto pero apenas y hemos cruzado palabras.

—Siendo tú y cometiendo alguna tontería, no me sorprendería que te esté evitando.

—¡Kuroo!

—Sólo bromeo — rio y volvió a soltar un pequeño estornudo.

—¿Y si está enfermo o algo? — preguntó asustado con la vista en el suelo.

—No lo creo. Él… — guardó silencio para después sonreír —. Vaya suerte, él viene hacia ti en estos momentos.

Bokuto elevó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que su amigo tenía la razón.

—¡Akaashi! — habló con una gran sonrisa. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a él y sujetó sus manos — ¡Buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Soñaste lindo? ¿No te has enfermado? ¿Cómo van los estudios? ¿Tienes tiempo libre? ¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿Te gustan los búhos? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Has viajado fuera del país?

—Bu… Buenos días, Bokuto-san — habló aturdido por la infinidad e inesperadas preguntas que le había hecho el mayor.

—Hey, Bro — Kuroo lo sujetó del hombro —. Déjalo respirar un momento, ¿Quieres? —nuevamente rio al ver a su amigo sonrojarse —. Buenos días, Akaashi — realizó una reverencia y el menor se la regresó — ¿Qué tal su noche, durmió bien?

—Igual que siempre — entornó sus ojos — ¿Y la suya, Kuroo-san?

—Interesante — sonrió —. Muy interesante.

—¡Akaashi, Akaashi! ¿Podemos desayunar juntos? — preguntó con el leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto — asintió con calma.

Bokuto gritó de felicidad, se detuvo, aclaró su garganta y con el rostro colorado, aceleró el paso.

Kuroo soltó otro estornudo.

—Debería tomar algo para ese posible resfriado — le habló con tono sereno —. Meterse al estanque de esa forma fue muy descuidado.

—Actué sin pensar — le restó importancia —. Y usted, no debería salir a altas horas de la noche.

—Actué sin pensar — Tetsuro rio ante esa respuesta —. Kuroo-san.

—¿Sí?

Akaashi lo observó un momento antes de hablar.

—Aléjese de Kei — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caminar hacia donde Bokuto lo esperaba.

—

Para Kuroo Tetsuro, el tiempo de la noche anterior se había detenido. No existían sus deberes, obligaciones, amigos ni familia. No existía otra cosa que no fuera él y la persona que tenía al otro lado de ese estanque.

—Eres — susurró para después dar unos pasos —. Eres tú — esta vez habló con más fuerza para que pudiera escucharlo —. Eres aquel Ángel que vi aquel día por la ventana. Sólo fue un momento pero lo recuerdo.

—Largo — habló en tono seco.

—Vamos angelito. No puedes hablarme así.

—¿Y tú eres? — preguntó alerta con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Kuroo Tetsuro — realizó una reverencia.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Sí, bueno — sonrió mientras posicionaba una mano sobre su cuello —, la verdad es que soy amigo de Bokuto Kotaro.

—Bokuto… Kotaro — susurró y bajó la mirada como si su mente tratara de recordar ese nombre.

—Bokuto es hijo de Don Luciano y hace poco…

—Ah, ya entiendo. La persona que se casó con Akaashi — Elevó la mirada y le sonrió a Kuroo con delicadeza —. Entonces en un placer, Kuroo-san — realizó una reverencia —. Mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei.

Kuroo había quedado sorprendido. De un momento a otro, el semblante de esa persona había cambiado por completo. Tal vez era porque no sabía quién era. Sí, seguro era eso.

—¡Hey, espera! — gritó al ver como se levantaba para dirigirse a la habitación.

—Ya es tarde y no debería estar aquí.

—¡¿No podemos hablar un poco?! — realizó una leve mueca al ver cómo era ignorado.

—En otro momento, así que buenas… — giró al escuchar el agua del estanque — ¿Qué está…? — se sorprendió al ver como Kuroo cruzaba el estanque sin apartar su vista de él.

—¡Dios! ¡Sí que está fría! — pisó con cuidado mientras las carpas, que estaban cerca, se alejaban con rapidez —. ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No puedes irte cuando estoy haciendo eso!

Se apresuró a llegar y cuando estaba a punto de sujetar su mano, Tsukishima la apartó con rapidez.

—¡No me toques! — habló con fuerza. Kuroo se detuvo y Kei retrocedió unos pasos —. Es mejor que no me toque — esta vez habló con precaución.

—Tranquilo — se le acercó con cuidado —, no voy a hacerte daño.

—No, no es eso — negó con la cabeza —. Si lo hace, usted se contaminará.

—¿Eh?

—¿Acaso no lo puede ver?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La sangre.

—¿Sangre?

—Así es — mostró las palmas de sus manos y sonrió de una manera que no pudo comprender —. La sangre que se sigue derramando.

Un viento helado recorrió el cuerpo de Kuroo. La mirada de Tsukishima era incierta para él y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Poco a poco, el silencio que yacía entre ellos fue sustituido por una ligera risa.

—Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó mientras sonreía amablemente —. Sólo me entró la curiosidad de cómo sería su rostro después de decir eso. Lamento haberlo asustado — inclinó el rostro.

—Ah —rio levemente y paró cuando Tsukishima le extendió la mano.

—No debería estar en el agua fría o pescará un resfriado.

—Claro — dudó por un momento antes de sujetar su mano —. Gracias.

—Ahora vuelva para cambiar su ropa — abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba a su lado.

—Primero quiero platicar conti-

—No debería estar aquí — a ellos se le acercó el heredero de la familia Akaashi —, Kuroo-san.

—Lo siento, yo…

En el momento que volteó para ver a Akaashi, escuchó un fuerte y seco sonido. Regresó la vista y Tukishima había desaparecido, quedando sólo la puerta.

—Es muy tarde para que esté aquí — habló el de cabello negr o—. Es momento que vuelva a su habitación.

—Sólo estábamos...

—Mejor hágale caso al Joven Heredero — escuchó la voz de Tsukishima al otra lado —. No querrá que haya problemas, ¿Verdad, Joven Heredero?

Keiji suspiró.

—Vuelva a su dormitorio, Kuroo-san. Ya es muy noche y debes descansar.

Kuroo se despidió de Akaashi y regresó a su habitación, dirigiendo una última mirada a donde estaban los menores.

Esa noche, parte de sus pensamientos fue utilizado para penar en el joven de ojos dorados.

—

El desayuno fue tranquilo. Bokuto se aseguraba que Akaashi comiera lo suficiente y llenaba su plato cada vez que éste se iba vaciando. Teniendo que parar cuando observó el rostro desaprobatorio de su madre. No quería que Akaashi fuera regañado o castigado por su culpa, no otra vez.

—Akaashi — llamó la atención del menor.

—¿Sucede algo, Bokuto-san?

—¿Tienes tiempo libre? Yo — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos e infló levemente sus mejillas —, quisiera pasar un ratito contigo.

—Lo siento mucho — se disculpó su madre mientras se acercaba a ellos —. Mi hijo tiene mucho que estudiar hoy.

—Ya veo — Bokuto se deprimió.

—¡Pero no se preocupe! — se apuró al verlo triste —. Podemos posponer una de sus clases. Es más, haré que en esta semana tenga tiempo libre para usted.

—¡¿De verdad?! — sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Por supuesto — sonrió al verlo feliz —. Espero que el tiempo con mi hijo le sea de su agrado.

—¡Lo será, lo será! — asintió con energía y corrió hacia Kuroo para contarle la buena noticia.

—Sin más que decir, me marcho. Espero verlos pronto.

—¿Va a salir, madre?

—Han habido problemas con una embarcación y esos incompetentes empleados no hacen nada más que estorbar — suspiró cansada —. Keiji, hijo, nos vemos en unas semanas — le dio un fuerte abrazo —. Creo que ya es hora de que comiences a hacerle compañía en las noches — murmuró.

—Pero apenas lleva… — guardó silencio ante la mirada de su madre.

—¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Familia — sujetó sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en la frente de su hijo. Keiji emitió una ligera mueca ante el agarre —. Es tu deber asegurar el futuro de tu familia.

—Lo sé madre — susurró al momento que observaba a Bokuto con un leve y triste sonrisa —. Lo sé.

—¡Espera, Kuroo! ¡¿Ya te vas?! Si todavía no te cuento la mejor parte.

—Ya me lo has dicho — observó a Akaashi, quien hablaba con su madre —. Vas a pasar tiempo con Akaashi y me alegra. Pero se me hace tarde.

—¡Es verdad! — entornó sus ojos hacia su amigo —. Desde que llegamos no has hecho otra cosa más que salir ¿A dónde vas siempre?

—A pasear.

—¡Mientes! — gritó mientras lo señalaba — ¡Es una mujer, ¿verdad?!

—Bueno — levantó sus hombros — ¿Hay algún problema que lo sea? ¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto — habló al ver la cara sorprendida de Bokuto.

—¿De verdad has visitado a una mujer en todo este tiempo?

—La mujer más maravillosa y perfecta que puede haber en este planeta — corrigió.

—Ah, pero…

—Tranquilo — palmeó el hombro de su amigo —. Todo está en orden — aclaró al recordar la persona que conoció la noche anterior.

El resto del día fue tranquilidad para Bokuto. Demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto.

Akaashi, quien debía seguir con sus estudios, no tendría tiempo para él hasta el atardecer. Kuroo nuevamente se había marchado y sabía que no regresaría dentro de mucho.

Aprovechando el tiempo, decidió explorar el lugar. Siendo tan grande, apenas había conocido una parte.

De un lado a otro, caminaba regresando los saludos con quien cruzaba y a la vez memorizando toda la zona. No quería perderse de nuevo y arriesgarse a que Akaashi lo buscara.

Cuando comenzó el crepúsculo y Akaashi tuvo su tiempo libre, no supo que hacer.

Había planeado todo: una larga caminata, demostrando que se había aprendido el lugar de memoria, una cómoda charla y, finalmente, un pequeño aperitivo mientras veían el sol ocultarse.

Pero todo su plan quedó en blanco cuando Akaashi le preguntó que deseaba hacer.

Al final, y maldiciéndose por no haber actuado rápido, ambos terminando con sólo ver el atardecer. Akaashi leía un libro y Bokuto veía el paisaje sin mucho ánimo, todo mientras descansaban en uno de los pasillos exteriores.

No había palabras, y el silencio que los inundaba comenzó a desesperarlo.

—¿Cómo ha pasado sus noches? — al escuchar la voz del menor, Bokuto le prestó inmediata atención —. Espero el futón ya no presente un problema.

—¡Absolutamente cero problemas! — negó con energía.

—Me alegro.

Nuevamente, silencio. Hasta que a su mente le llegó una idea. Simple e infantil, pero era la única forma de cruzar palabras con él, sin riesgo a soltar alguna tontería.

—Akaashi, ¿Has jugado _Shiritori_?

—¿ _Shiritori_? — apartó la vista del escrito.

—Sí, un juego de palabras.

Akaashi desvió la mirada. Contemplando el árbol de Sakura mientras el viento ondeaba sus ramas con suavidad.

— _Shiritori_ — susurró con melancolía.

 _"_ _Keiji-sama, ¿Quiere jugar Shiritori? Oh, ¿No sabe jugarlo? Está bien, no se preocupe. Porque yo le enseñaré"_

—Sé que es infantil pero podemos jugar un rato — susurró Bokuto —. Sólo si quieres.

—Me encantaría — esbozó una agradable sonrisa —. Yo amo jugar Shiritori.

Para sorpresa de Kotaro, Akaashi se había divertido. No reía como él ni lo demostraba con palabras llenas de energía, pero lo sabía por la sincera expresión sobre su rostro. Además de que soltaba una que otra risa cuando se equivocaba de palabra. Cuando lo escuchaba, su corazón se aceleraba sin control.

—Espero te hayas divertido, Akaashi.

Ambos caminaban hacia los dormitorios. La noche había caído y, después de una ligera cena, debían ir a sus dormitorios.

—Fue una agradable tarde — se detuvieron en la puerta de su habitación —. Gracias por todo, Bokuto-san.

—Bueno… — se inclinó a modo de reverencia — ¡Buenas noches!

Kotaro estaba por retirarse cuando Keiji sujetó su muñeca. Un ligero sonrojo apareció sobre su rostro.

—¿Ne… Necesitas algo? — habló con nerviosismo al sentir la mano suave y cálida del menor.

—Yo… — soltó su mano y suspiró. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo —. Le deseo dulces sueños.

—

—Vaya sorpresa verlo de nuevo, Kuroo-san — habló Tsukishima, quien se encontraba recargado en la ventana circular —. Y veo que esta vez no deseó mojarse.

—Bueno, esta vez no creo que vayas a algún lado, Tsukki — se sentó en la parte exterior de la habitación y guardó el celular que traía en la mano.

En todo ese día, y a pesar de haber ido a ver a su persona especial, su mente no dejaba de pensar en el joven de ojos dorados.

—¿Pescó un resfriado?

—Por suerte no ¿Qué tal tu día, pequeño Ángel?

—¿Ángel?

—Un lindo nombre, ¿no? Fue lo primero que pensé que eras cuando te vi — le restó importancia —. Entonces, ¿cómo te la has pasado, dulce Ángel?

—Muy bien, ¿Y usted? — nuevamente, sonrió.

—Aquí matando el tiempo.

—¿Tan tarde? — levantó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno —. Debe aprovechar este tiempo para dormir y reponer energías.

—Me gusta la noche. Salir y pasear un rato, y al parecer no soy el único — Tsukishima sonrió un poco ante sus palabras —. Ayer ya no pudimos hablar bien.

—Muy cierto, pero no hay mucho que contar.

—Hay todo que contar — se acercó a la ventana —. Dime, ¿Por qué no nos habíamos conocido antes?

—Hay muchas personas en este lugar, ¿sabe? No creo que en tan poco tiempo haya conocido ni hablado con cada persona de aquí.

—Muy cierto, pero por lo que veo tú eres especial y tu presencia no pasaría desapercibida.

—¿Especial? — negó con la pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro —. No soy más que una persona común y corriente. No tengo algo especial que me defina.

—¿Cabello rubio, ojos dorados y piel blanca en una familia donde el negro predomina? — pasó una mano sobre su cabello —. Cualidades únicas y especiales para este lugar. Cualidades hermosas.

—Sí que es directo, Kuroo-san.

—Sólo soy sincero — sonrió — ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te había visto hasta ahora? Y dos veces en el mismo lugar. Eso me da curiosidad.

—Para ser sincero — suspiró —, es porque no puedo salir de aquí.

—¿Qué? —eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Tampoco tengo permitido salir durante el día ¡Ah! Pero no piense mal — se apresuró al ver la mirada de Kuroo —. Estoy enfermo y mi piel es muy sensible a los rayos del sol, así como las alergias que tengo.

—Ah, entiendo.

—Salir durante el día sería riesgoso para mi salud. Por eso salgo cada noche.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien — sonrió amablemente —. A pesar de eso he logrado tener una vida tranquila.

—Entonces aquí…

—Esta es mi habitación — asintió —. Está apartado para evitar que mis enfermedades empeoren.

—Pero… ¿No te sientes solo o aburrido?

—Tengo libros durante el día y me entretengo viendo las carpas en la noche.

—Ya veo — guardó silencio por un momento — ¿Qué te parece si te hago compañía?

—¿Compañía? No creo que sea lo adecuado.

—Insisto — se acercó más y sonrió de forma astuta —. Te aseguro que a mi lado haré las noches más divertidas.

—Oh — sonrió con elegancia y Kuroo lo observó con curiosidad —. Eso sería agradable.

—

Los siguientes días para Bokuto fueron únicos. No pasaba tanto tiempo con Akaashi como quería, pero convivía más que en días anteriores. Aunque él era quien más hablaba, estaba feliz cada que Akaashi le hacía una que otra pregunta. A pesar de eso, descubrió uno que otro gusto de Keiji.

Ahora, Kotaro caminaba sin rumbo, esperando a que la hora de ver a Keiji llegara.

Cansado de caminar, y esperar, se recargó en la pared y dejó caer su cuerpo con pesadez.

—¡Odio, odio, odio, odio esto! — se quejó —. Todavía falta para ver a mi Akaashi y Kuroo desapareció de nuevo ¡Dios, me siento solito y abandonado! — gritó al aire.

—Eso debe ser muy triste, ¿No le parece?

Bokuto se incorporó de golpe. Buscando al dueño de esas palabras. Giró su rostro y se encontró con un joven de cabello dorado y yukata blanco, quien en esos momentos lo observaba con curiosidad mientras apoyaba su peso en la gran ventana, que abarcaba buena parte de la pared, y en una mano sostenía un libro.

—Mucho gusto — saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Tú — arqueó una ceja —, ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei — inclinó levemente la cabeza —, y me encuentro honrado de conocerlo finalmente.

—Espera —esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, pero ¿dónde? — ¡Ah! — lo señaló —. ¡Tú eres el que me ayudó aquella vez! — recordó el primer momento que llegó ahí y terminó perdido, justo antes de conocer a Keiji.

—Es correcto.

—Tus palabras no fueron muy amigables.

—Me disculpo por eso — soltó una ligera risa —, pero no pude contenerme a gastarle esa pequeña broma.

—No fue gracioso.

—Nuevamente una disculpa, difícilmente sé bromear. Y dígame — dejó el libro a un lado para prestarle total atención—, ¿Qué tal su estadía en este lugar? ¿No extraña Italia?

—Bueno… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que soy de ahí?

—Todos aquí saben quién es usted. Además de que su amigo, Kuroo-san, me contó.

—Ah. Bueno, sí la extraño algo.

—Es natural — asintió comprensivo —. Ver como de un día para otro su mundo cambia no es agradable.

—¡Claro que no! — se cruzó de brazos.

—Debe estar molesto.

—Lo estaba pero ya no. Tengo a Akaashi.

—¿Lo ama?

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Por qué no lo amaría!

—¿Por qué fue el responsable de atar su alma libre?

—Ah… — Bokuto bajó la mirada ante sus palabras.

—El Joven Heredero me lo comentó, y en verdad lo siento.

—No… no lo dije enserio — susurró —. No sabía con quién iba a casarme.

—¿Te enamoraste de él al saber quién era en realidad?

—¡¿Qué?! No.

—El nombre Akaashi tiene mucha importancia en este país.

—Lo sé pero no fue por eso — se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué cambió de opinión?

—Yo… lo amé en cuanto lo vi pero no sabía quién era y terminé diciendo eso.

—Comprendo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo conoces? — preguntó Bokuto, y luego agregó —, a Akaashi

—Veamos… — se quedó pensando por un momento —. Lo suficiente — fue su única respuesta.

—¿Tú crees que esté molesto conmigo?

—¿Tiene motivos para sospecharlo?

—Casi no hablamos mucho y no lo veo más que en las comidas y nuestra hora para hablar.

—Pero imaginó que tienen toda la noche para estar juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabe. Dormir juntos.

—¡¿Qué?! — su rostro se tornó colorado —. ¡No, no, no, no! — negó con rapidez.

—¿Entonces no han consumado su matrimonio? — rio levemente a la divertida expresión que le mostraba el mayor —. No hay porque avergonzarse, están casados.

—Lo sé, lo sé — sentía su cuerpo arder —. Pero nunca, nunca, pensé en eso.

—¿De verdad? — arqueó una ceja y volvió a reír.

—¡No te rías, Tsukki! ¡Y mejor cambiemos de tema!

—Lo siento — aspiró y volvió a su semblante calmado —. Pero es inevitable ese momento, ¿Sabe? Consumar su matrimonio es importante para…

—¡Oh, Tsukki! ¡Dije que…! — Kotaro se paralizó al momento que Tsukishima sujetó sus mejillas y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Entonces era cierto — susurró con calma mientras le prestaba atención —. Inocencia.

—¿Qué?

—Su cabello es muy suave y único, Bokuto-san — el mayor sintió una ligera corriente al momento que Tsukishima pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello —. Un color muy hermoso. Yo… lo siento tanto.

Bokuto no comprendía que pasaba en esos momentos. Hacía nada estaba conversando y ahora, podía sentir las exhalaciones de Tsukishima sobre sus labios.

—Bokuto-san.

La voz de Akaashi lo regresó de golpe a la realidad.

—¡A-A-Akaashi! — rápidamente se separó y corrió a él — ¡No… no… no es lo que piensas! ¡De verdad!

—Tranquilo, Bokuto-san — Bokuto paró al notar su voz calmada —. Lo estaba buscando desde hace rato.

—Una disculpa — se interpuso Tsukishima —. Lo entretuve por un momento y se nos fue el tiempo encima. Lamento haberlo entretenido.

—¡No, no, Tsukki! — volvió a negar —. Fue divertida la plática que tuvimos. Además de que me ayudó a matar el tiempo.

—¿De verdad? — sonrió —. Me alegra escuchar eso. Sin más que decir, espero pasen una agradable tarde — realizó una leve reverencia y se alejó de la ventana, desapareciendo en la oscuridad que comenzaba a inundar la habitación.

Bokuto miraba el suelo, apenado por lo que había sucedido.

—A-Akaashi…

—Está bien, Bokuto-san.

Akaashi le regaló una sonrisa apenas perceptible pero que logró calmarlo. Aun así, no podía evitarse sentirse culpable por lo sucedido.

—

—Tetsuro, ¿Y cómo va Bokuto con su matrimonio? — preguntó la mujer de cabello negro mientras repartía una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

—Seguramente molesto — se quejó una mujer, de edad más avanzada y cabello canoso.

—Por favor, madre. Deja a Tetsuro hablar — suspiró ante la cara molesta de la anciana.

—Todo va bien, supongo. Ahora está feliz de tener tiempo con él.

—Me alegra escucharlo — asintió feliz mientras servía té —. A pesar de que su matrimonio fue arreglado, la charla es una buena forma para comenzar, y fortalecer, una verdadera unión.

—Charla — susurró al recordar las pequeñas pláticas con Tsukishima.

—Tetsuro — con preocupación, dejó la tetera a un lado y tomó su mano —, ¿Sucede algo? Te he notado algo distraído en estos últimos días.

—No es nada.

—Tetsuro — sujetó sus mejillas y lo obligó a verlo —. Sé que me estás ocultando algo.

—Es imposible mentirte, ¿Verdad? — sonrió y cerró los ojos al sentir un beso sobre la frente.

—Es imposible mentirme porque soy tu madre.

—Una madre muy protectora — se quejó de nuevo la anciana y Kuroo rio.

—Vamos, abuela. Sabes que ya no estás en edad de nuevas aventuras.

—No lo estoy porque me tratan como una anciana.

—Madre — habló cansada. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hijo —. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Conocí a alguien.

—¿De verdad? — se sorprendió —. Me alegra escucharlo ¿Y? ¿Cómo es ella?

—Él — corrigió —. Y es interesante — sonrió al recordar sus pequeños encuentros en los que habían conversado —, muy interesante.

—¿De verdad?

—Tiene poco que lo he conocido y hasta donde puedo ver, es amable, atento y educado. Incluso no se enoja cuando soy directo — entornó sus ojos —. Y eso es lo que me llama la atención.

—Suena agradable. Me gustaría conocerlo.

—No creo que se pueda, no por ahora.

—Está bien, hijo — sonrió —. Lo conoceré cuando sea el momento.

A Kuroo se le había hecho tarde y no pudo llegar a la cena, más no le importo. Ya que para él, no había mejor comida que la preparada por su madre. Y en vez de dirigirse por algún aperitivo, decidió visitar, como en las últimas noches, a Tsukishima. No sin antes darle un pequeño vistazo a su amigo y asegurarse de que siguiera vivo.

—Ah — detuvo sus pasos. Frente a la habitación de Bokuto, Akaashi se encontraba con la mirada en la puerta. Cuando se percató de su presencia, el menor saludó inclinando la cabeza —. Buenas noches, Akaashi.

—Buenas noches, Kuroo-san.

—¿Decidió finalmente pasar la noche con él?

—No — abrió levemente la puerta y sonrió —. Sólo vine a asegurarme que este durmiendo bien.

Kuroo se asomó y, de igual forma, rio ante la escena de su amigo: Bokuto, quien dormían en el futón, abrazaba una almohada y su cuerpo era apenas cubierto por el edredón.

—Akaashi — murmuró Bokuto para aferrarse a la almohada y darse la vuelta —, mi pequeño búho.

—Parece tener dulces sueños — afirmó Kuroo.

—Así parece — le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado —. Es hora de que usted también vaya a dormir — se despidió y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

—Nunca pude decirlo antes pero, felicidades por su compromiso — cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en la pared.

—Gracias.

—La verdad me sorprendió el matrimonio de mi Bro con usted.

—Lamento no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su amigo.

—No lo decía por eso. Me refería a lo que pensaba, todos pensábamos, que iba a ser comprometido con la hija del señor Luchetti. La noticia de su boda, fue una gran sorpresa pero bueno — levantó los hombros —, también lo fue para ustedes, ¿Verdad? Después de todo el Don fue quien puso la propuesta.

—Lo fue, pero… — se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos —, de eso no quiere hablar, ¿Verdad?

—Kei — fue directo al punto —. Lo siento, pero no pude evitar acercarme a él.

—Está bien — sonrió —. Sabía que terminarías no haciéndome caso. Sólo ten cuidado.

Nuevamente, Kuroo caminó por los pasillos exteriores que eran alumbrados por la luna. Una divertida sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver a Tsukishima. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mientras observaban las carpas en el estanque.

Tsukishima escuchaba con atención cuando el mayor le contaba sobre sus viajes por el mundo con Bokuto, riendo de vez en cuando ante alguna tontería en la que se habían metido.

Kuroo, mientras le contaba sus aventuras, no apartaba la vista de Tsukishima. Observando con atención sus brillantes ojos risueños, su ligera y elegante sonrisa y sus suaves gentos cuando trataba de contener una risa.

A mitad de la anécdota que tuvo en España, se detuvo.

—Tienes una cara muy linda — decidió cambiar de tema y aclarar la duda que tenía desde que lo conoció.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, Kuroo-san.

—Pero, ¿Sabes? — recargó sus manos sobre el suelo de madera —, conmigo puedes dejar de fingir — lo miró con seriedad —. Así que me gustaría ver tu naturaleza oculta.

—¿Fingir? — mostró sorpresa —. No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Esa amabilidad y la sonrisa que siempre llevas, es linda y todo, incluso provocativa, pero no creo que sea tuya — Tsukishima guardó silencio —. Al primer momento te mostraste alerta y firme, pero cuanto te dije quién era, fuiste extremadamente amable. Me sonreíste de inmediato y lo seguiste haciendo a pesar de comentarios directos o insinuaciones que llegue a decirte. Puedes jugar con cualquiera pero no conmigo.

Tsukishima suspiró, bajó la mirada a sus manos y finalmente encaró a Kuroo. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cambiar. El ligero brillo desapareció y la sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca de disgusto. Molesto, chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres más listo de lo que pensé — habló con un toque de superficialidad.

—Todo depende de que tan listo hayas pensado que era — sonrió satisfecho.

—Bueno — encogió sus hombros —, más listo que el idiota de tu amigo es seguro.

—No es tan idiota como parece — observó el cielo nocturno y suspiró —. Bien, sí. Parece algo idiota pero es un gran chico.

—¿Un gran chico el hijo de un mafioso? — soltó una risa burlona —. Eso es estúpido y lo sabes. Aunque — su mirada se tornó seria —, tienes razón. Es demasiado inocente para el mundo que lo rodea. Podría apostar que estás más consciente de lo que pasa alrededor. De hecho — sonrió —, bien podrías llevar el negocio y no él.

—Créeme que lo he pensado, pero no por los motivos que piensas.

—Sí, claro — desvió la mirada —. Igual no te preocupes. Su vida no durará mucho —entornó los ojos con frialdad —. Idiotas así mueren por un disparo en la cabeza.

—Eso es muy cruel, Tsukki.

—Es Tsukishima — corrigió secamente —. Y la verdad puede ser cruel.

—Supongo que sí — se le acercó —. ¿Y? ¿Qué me cuentas de ti, Tsukishima Kei? Si ese es tu verdadero nombre.

—Lo es.

—Me alegra — sonrió —. Porque me gusta — rio ante el chasquido de lengua del menor —. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces qué.

—Cuéntame de ti. En las veces que te he visitado no has sido sincero y eso no me gusta. Deseo conocerte.

—¿Para qué quieres saber de mí en primer lugar? Te lo dije antes, ¿O no? Yo no tengo algo interesante que contar.

—¿Pero qué dices? — rio —. Antes te encontraba interesante, pero con esto, eres aún más fascinante, mi pequeño Ángel.

—Vuélveme a llamar así y juro que cortaré tu lengua para que no puedas volver a pronunciarla.

—Bien, bien. Al menos dime que piensas de mí.

—Oh, así que es eso — sonrió ladinamente.

Con cuidado, Tsukishima se le fue acercando. Kuroo tuvo que inclinarse levemente hacia atrás y Kei tocó su pecho con suavidad para después juntar su cuerpo al del mayor. Podía sentirlo, su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras el de Kei se mantenía sereno y tranquilo.

Lentamente, el rostro de Tsukishima se fue acercando al suyo, admirando más su fino rostro y ahora esos ojos carentes de amabilidad pero llenos de madurez y seducción.

—La gente como tú — cuando sus labios rosaron los ajenos, se detuvo. Elevó su rostro hasta llegar a su oído y susurró —: me provoca repulsión.

Cuando se separó, los ojos seductores de Tsukishima cambiaron a repudio —. Así que aléjate de mí — entonó con frialdad. Se levantó y sonrió al tener que bajar el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos —. Que pase una linda noche, Kuroo-san — habló con burla antes de entrar a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Interesante — susurró Kuroo después de haber procesado lo sucedido. Dirigió la mirada hacia el manto nocturno y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante lo sucedido —. Muy interesante.


End file.
